Chimera
by amber2
Summary: Does one person make a Difference? We know the Gundams made the peace possible but what happens if one crucial piece of the puzzle is gone. Then what ? Relena always said no one person keeps the peace. This time she was wrong.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Chimera  
Author: Amber  
Pairings: Not Sure Yet but there will definitely be Yaoi.5xSP,1x2,1+R+2,ZxN,3x4  
Warnings: This one I'm not sure where it came from. It's AU with OC's and I know my own warped slant of time travel will make someone out there nuts so I'm apologizing in advance. This is my vision of TT and since its fiction and a WHAT IF premise anyway I will risk the wrath of others. Normally I stick strickly with the main cast with little to none OC's this time I have created an OC with a twist which hopefully someone else will like also.So if Relena being with someone other than 1xR bothers you you may want want to pass. I'll understand I promise..  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Any new OC belongs to said author and her imagination. 


	2. The Paradox

Title: Chimera  
Author: Amber  
Pairings: Not Sure Yet but there will definitely be Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Any new OC belongs to said author and her imagination.  
  
  
The Paradox  
  
  
Present Day Christmas Eve.   
  
He inhaled the cold crisp air rolling his neck to relieve the edginess he couldn't believe it. Even after so many years of peace he wouldn't ignore instincts drummed into him since childhood their what had enabled him to be a superior soldier and tactician during the war. Still this inability to logically reason this out made him frustrated Quatre was the intuitive one not him so what was making those internal sensors of his scream. He scanned the horizon with piercing blue eyes that still burned with an intensity undimmed. He raked his fingers through his hair there was no sense in denial something wasn't right all he could do was remain vigilant.  
  
"Heero come on we're going to be late." He turned slightly and nodded before glancing over his shoulder looking across the hills and valley. He still... Yes damn it. Felt he should be doing something anything to prepare. But for what?   
  
"Heero !" Relena waddled up the hill exasperated. "Come on or Duo will make us walk and while I think the snow is gorgeous I have no desire to trek down the mountain on foot in it."   
  
Heero sighed turning. "Coming," he called absently. His mind still trying to search for the source of his unease when he suddenly got a thorough look at her a humorous smile split his serious profile. Relena stood before him covered head to toe only her eyes and slightly red nose could be detected among the extra winter wear piled on.   
  
"Don't laugh," she warned. He shook his head at her latest bout of impulsiveness.   
  
"You didn't have to come up here." He pointed out reasonably. Moving deftly across the snow with a gracefulness that irritated her as much as she envied she shook her head at the light jacket he wore in spite of the coldness of the weather.   
  
"I was worried I know this will be a shock but even you are not impervious to pneumonia." He reached her in time to catch her as she slipped yet again.   
  
"Arrhh oopmp," she laughed breathlessly as he caught her anchoring her securely to his side. "If I didn't love you I could hate you Heero. It took longer to get here than I thought Duo is going to be angry with us you know he's been itching to get this Christmas party going since he woke."   
  
Heero shrugged, "I don't know why that just means the sooner we have to put up with your brother." She clasped his arm and laughed. "O he's not that bad he just can't figure out how I can be living with two men and nothing be going on."   
  
"As long as it's what we want it's not his problem or his business." They grew silent as they reached the bottom and she drew him to a stop.   
  
"You and Duo mean a great deal to me your happiness is important. I should start thinking about finding another place to live."   
  
He frowned then smoothed his expression out assuming indifference. He shrugged, "suit yourself."   
  
Relena sighed, "Heero don't be that way. Don't you and Duo want some privacy? With me being around it gives the press an excuse to pick apart all our lives and I know it bothers you to be scrutinized that much."   
  
He studied her intently his gaze stormy. "Has someone said or done something we should know about?"   
  
She laughed, "and suffer the wrath of you and Shinigami no but I don't want you two hurt because of me. It's time Heero." She gave him a sidelong glance before she lifted their clasped hands and fingered his wedding band. "Have you given anymore thought to going to the clinic with Duo?"   
  
He pulled away from her; "people like me don't know anything about children."   
  
"You would make a great father Heero any child of yours would be loved and that's the most important thing. Your life wont be any easier but you and Duo will be the happier for it. A child born of the natural expression of your love." She smiled impishly urging him into walking again. "Besides I want to be an aunt who else am I going to spoil? Milliardo certainly seems in no hurry to wake up and do something about Lucrezia."   
  
"You could have a child of your own."  
  
A flash of sadness flickered in her eyes before she hid it behind a teasing smile. "I have exacting standards it seems and an old fashioned desire to have a man in my life to do that with. So far none measure up. If I could find a man with your heart, Duo's joy of living, Quatre's gentleness, Trowa's understanding of who he is, Wufei's sense of ethics and my brother's commitment. I would chain them to my bed in a heart beat."   
  
He studied her seriously for a moment letting her think she distracted him. "Maybe not your brothers commitment."   
  
She laughed a real sparkle finally entering her eyes. "Hmm maybe your right then lets pick my brother's body Lucrezia says he's a babe magnet with or without the mask." Her lips quirked in amusement as Heero thoughtfully seem to consider her comment.   
  
"I'll take her word for that." He touched her arm halting her again. When she saw his eyes she knew he hadn't let go of their original topic and sighed mentally it was bad enough fighting herself when she didn't want to leave but now it looked like she would have to fight him as well. "That's why your moving out you think living with us would endanger a child by drawing attention to it." The beeping of the car saved her answering as she moved off. "This isn't over Relena." She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Come on Heero its Christmas Eve let's go spend it with those we love we can talk about this later."   
  
  
Somewhere in One possible Future  
  
  
"Hey Yuy! Their ready for you."  
  
The ground shook and as bits of concrete and debris rained down from above. "Shit! Why wont they give it a rest?"   
  
The figure crouched on the ground slowly stood. Cody watched him with equal combinations of envy and awe poster boy for the perfection of man. Well over six feet and sleekly muscled he was epitome of an elite soldier coupled with the rumored enhanced strength it was enough to make every male that came in contact with him jealous. Add eyes of Prussian blue, long black hair that fell past his waist a charming manner that he turned on and off at will and Yuy was at turns loved, envied, hated and feared. Cody smiled ruefully picturing the fluttering once the females and males vying for his attention got wind of his return so far much to their dismay he hadn't shown any inclination toward anyone.  
  
He stretched to his full height, muscles toned through years of war and hard living rippled then relaxed it reminded Cody of a jungle cat the appearance was one of waiting power while some how still managing to keep every muscle and nerve in a heightened state of readiness. Cody sighed philosophically he had accepted long ago his own limitations so it was only occasionally he felt curious about the man before him. Shaking off his thoughts he tuned back into what he was saying.  
  
He shrugged, "why should they? They know we're here somewhere be glad their relieving their frustrations this way at least we know what Davron is doing. Forget it. It's just posturing." He turned eyes of the deepest blue on Cody. "So what is it going to be this time?"   
  
Cody shrugged, "hey man I'm just a lowly tech you would have more pull than me."   
  
"I would hmm?" he smiled mirthlessly. "I'll have to remember that." Striding through the winding corridors he stopped outside the door. A computer voice tonelessly echoed through the hallway.   
  
'Greetings prepare for retinal identification.'   
  
'Retinal integrity intact.'   
  
'Voice activation password commencing.'   
  
"Chimera."  
  
'Audio confirmation established.'  
  
'Admittance accepted.'   
  
Thank You Commander Gabriel Maxwell Yuy.   
  
Gabriel strode through the door and slowly scanned the room then moved toward the figure dominated by the massive desk against the far wall.   
  
"Yuy,' she nodded briskly. "We're finally ready if things go according to plan your going to arrive at the Peacecraft mansion before the blast occurs. Once there you're to proceed in wiping out the last of the faction. We've provided you with a dossier on this disk." She tossed it at him. Catching it deftly he looked at it thoughtfully before returning her gaze.   
  
"We thought we got them all we were wrong that error cost us immensely. We now know there were twelve of them. Your going to have to be wary of the Preventers once the attack is made their going to be protective of the minister. Heero and Duo especially... Zechs." She whispered. "He will make it his personal business to see those bastards eliminated so watch yourself you don't want to get caught in between. We will scan for your tracker once a week for a month at the designated pick up site if after that time your not retrieved and or there are no changes here we will consider you lost and select another subject.You understand the implications of this mission for yourself personally should you?"She trailed off delicately.   
  
He nodded. "It was explained when I volunteered."  
  
"And you still wish to go through with this?" He nodded again. "Very well then any questions?"  
  
"Just one," she slowly stood and nodded. "Who is the woman that contributed to my conception?"   
  
She frowned. "We have been all through this Gabriel for all intent purposes your parents were Heero and Duo you know this."  
  
"Yes I'm aware of the facts but it's also a fact that female contributions to this process were made." He watched something flicker across her face before disappearing again.   
  
"How does this pertain to your mission? Lets keep your eye on the objective."  
  
He straightened his lips twisted wryly. "I do but in case I don't make it back it would have been nice to hear the truth from your lips just once." Gabriel saluted then swung around as the door swished open he paused glancing sideways not quite meeting her gaze. "Mother."   
  
She made to call him back but faltered. He knows how can I let him go now? I don't want to loose my son. How can I not we're loosing we're on the verge of extinction this last desperate bid to change history has to work. O god Zechs how I've failed you. Lucrezia lifted a shaky and swiped her eyes. "Good luck my son."  
  
  
  
An erie green glow illuminated the room and the silence made it seem sacrilege to intrude but he did anyway. A part of him had always been fascinated he had been sneaking away to come here for as long as he could remember. Something about her drew him it was impossible to tell much about the figure within hair floated out well below taunt smooth buttocks shielding portions of the figure playing peek-a-boo with most of the face and body. Over the years he had grown possessive of the woman within thinking of her as his and more and more it seemed as if the symbiotic fluids took from her instead of sustaining.   
  
Gabriel had seen vidfilms of the era what had always struck him was the life that radiated from the woman even sitting in quiet repose. She drew people to her whether it was her love of life or her love of people he truly couldn't say maybe it was both. He moved closer to the glass feeling an irrational urge to smash the thing keeping her from opening her eyes and seeing him. He smiled mirthlessly that would guarantee she never opened her eyes. He couldn't quite explain his fascination for her. His parents died when he was younger but he remembered enough to know he was the quintessential blending of both. The superior strength of his father Heero coupled with his methodical and unrelenting commitment to finishing whatever he started. But there was also a fair amount of his dad as well. He and Duo shared their emotions readily with others along with a fine tuned flair for extracting retribution from their enemies. He lifted a hand toward the glass tracing the outline of the face partially hidden by hair. Apparently there was one more thing he had in common with his parents his tender feelings toward the sleeping princess within.   
  
"I thought I would find you here." He started normally coming up on him without his knowledge was impossible another thing he shared in common with his father. Without taking his eyes off the woman within he acknowledged Noin's comment.   
  
"Yes I suppose like father, like son I share their adoration. It will probably fade with first hand surveillance no one can be that perfect in real life." She moved forward in the room staring at the chamber. "It wasn't only your parents."  
  
"The world's perfect princess," he mused out loud. She laughed.   
  
Startled he turned looking at her intently. "What??" She shook her head. "Sorry. What or should I say who gave you the impression she was perfect?"   
  
He shrugged, "the freedom channel reruns, old entertainment vids, this project. My parents gave their lives bringing those responsible for all those deaths to justice. I've heard more than once they were never the same after her accident."   
  
She lifted her hand placing it against the glass where the hand hung within. "Relena was proper in some aspects but reckless in others she had no sense of self importance and heaven help us where those she loved were concerned. I remember once after Romafeller was destroyed and she was relieved of the title of Queen this reporter ..." She grew silent lost in her thoughts.   
  
"This reporter," he prompted..  
  
"This reporter addressed her as Queen." She smiled wistfully, "she told them she was no one important, that no one person held peace together if she died tomorrow peace would not. Another would take her place then another. Now we know just how wrong she was her smile faded."   
  
Noin shook her head, "she would go anywhere, do anything for someone she loved." She smiled at him softly. "You've heard the story of how she met your parents?"   
  
He nodded, "I was never sure how much I should believe though its like something out of a film."   
  
"Believe it. Have I ever told you how I met her?" He shook his head intrigued at the soft smile around her mouth and leaned against the chamber. "Zechs really was the one behind it all. You know about the wars when the Peacecraft monarchy fell?" At his nod she continued on. "He and Relena were separated older than she but not enough he felt incapable of taking care of her that's how she wound up with the Darlians."   
  
"How did you and the brother meet?"   
  
"The academy at first it was the mystery he was something of a loner, long blonde hair."   
  
"And in spite of the mask he was something of a looker hmm?"   
  
She blushed. His eyes widened as the years of anger and worry fell away leaving her looking young and girlish again. For a moment he got a glimpse of what must have drawn the lightening count to her in the first place.   
  
She sighed, "he could have asked me to do just about anything and I would have. Instead he trusted me with his sisters life. Une had killed her adopted father and she was there when it happened. Relena tracked Une down and by the time I got there she had shot at the woman and then hightailed it out of there. I saved her from the soldiers they sent after her. That was the first of many saves. She kept us busy. At first I stayed because of Zechs. Then somewhere along the way I no longer did it for him but because of her and myself. My life was richer having known her.. loved her."   
  
"No she wasn't perfect far from it and she would be the first to tell you so. She was head strong and reckless she had a temper and was stubborn to a fault". she smiled ruefully. "I'll never forget the explosion between her and Zechs when she volunteered to contribute to the conception of your father's child." Zech ranted for hours and she just smiled at him through it all. "Duo told her if she did, it meant she had to be involved in the child's life allot more than honorary aunt. That's when she backed off. I always wondered about that considering how much she adored your father. She and Duo worked on him for quite some time about it."   
  
"Father didn't want kids?"   
  
"I can't pretend to know what Heero's private thoughts were about it. There were only two people who could interpret Heero Yuy one is dead and the other isn't talking. Personally I think he did but he was frightened of messing up. I always meant to ask her about what changed her mind."   
  
He turned to stare at the woman within. "She didn't want to be bothered with a kid?"   
  
"No," she murmured. "Relena wanted desperately to have a family." He swallowed feeling irrationally betrayed. "Sounds like she was jealous rumor has it she was obsessed with father.When he fell in love with Dad she must have been bitter."   
  
Noin swung around to stare fiercely at him before a soft look entered her eyes. "I can forgive you thinking that you didn't know her. No there was no bitterness or envy she even lived with them."   
  
He straightened abruptly. "What that isn't in any of the files."   
  
Her eyebrow lifted. "She was a politician do you think the public wanted their princess soiled with nasty rumors of her living with two men? Two that also happened to be involved with one another had that come out they would have had her in an orgy by nightfall." She said sarcastically.   
  
"No," she shook her head. "Relena knew how much Heero detested the scrutiny they were all under and as you pointed out she would have done anything for Heero even deny herself the pleasure of being a part of their child's lives."   
  
"I don't get it."   
  
She frowned impatiently. "Gabriel it's obvious had it become public knowledge the child's life would have been not only in danger but fodder for the press add in the name Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell and the kids every movement would be scrutinized. She knew how much she hated it she wouldn't have wished that on anyone. You need to understand something these were kids. We all were really. During the wars and once they were over we wanted to concentrate on living not being reminded of our notoriety. Unfortunately fate decreed otherwise but we wanted control over what was known by the press and the public. Many times she did things to head off scrutiny of her brother because she knew how much he loathed the attention as well. I don't think he ever knew allot of what she did was to take the attention off him and place it on her. Maybe she was afraid he would leave again and once she drew her little family around her she fought fiercely to keep us close."   
  
Noin lifted her hand to trace the glass but clenched it into a fist instead letting it fall to her side. Shrugging off her mood she turned to face him once more determined to see it through now that she had started opening old wounds.   
  
"After the explosion for a while we tried to go on like normal we buried our dead, mourned but hope seemed gone. We made the decision to encapsulate her until the technology made enough progress to heal her. Time unfortunately is now against us we're almost on the brink of extinction hence the attempt to alter our fate all together. Sally took more of a back seat after Wufei's death all her passion her zest seemed to die not only did she loose him she lost their child that night."   
  
"Chang the real shy retiring doctor on level 3?"   
  
"Yes you should have seen her before." She shook her head sadly, "she was ecstatic because she suspected she was pregnant and was just waiting for confirmation before telling him. It took him forever to work up to a proposal once she married him she swore she wasn't going to waste anymore time. Stuffy little Wufei how I miss him."   
  
"Trowa and Catherine," she sighed. "Catherine Bloom was Trowa's sister, they were standing near Relena when the bomb went off we lost Trowa and Catherine straight way when they dug them out it looked like Trowa had been trying to protect Catherine and Relena. Quatre never recovered from Trowa's death and with the situation as it was with Relena he went back to space to run the Winner corp."   
  
"They were lovers then?"   
  
She smiled tremulously, "yes no one who was around them for any length of time could doubt it. How they felt for one another was quite beautiful. Dear Quatre he came through again for us though and we didn't loose him until the very end by then I think he welcomed it just to be with Trowa."  
  
"Zechs." She clenched her hands, "was injured that night as well as myself." She gestured to the scar running across her neck. "He ignored urgings to get medical care and went back in to find those alive he was dragging me out when a secondary main exploded and was caught in the blast. When they found us he was on top of me his body." She faltered. Gabriel lifted his hand and clasped her shoulder.   
  
She looked at him, "you know your fathers would be very proud of you. I'm proud of you. There was so few of us left my reasons for donating were complex and I truthfully can't tell you even if there was one more important than the other. I can tell you I always admired and cared for your fathers I wanted them to find some kind of peace after we lost so many friends and loved ones. I could tell you when Zechs died I knew I would never love another so would die alone without family. Maybe I wanted to leave something of myself behind for a chance at a better life. That too would be true. I could tell you it was guilt at having failed to keep her safe. I failed them both Zechs and Relena so this was my way of at least making one of Relena's dearest wishes come true. You see circumstances in Duo's life left him with a hunger for family and she knew that. Even identified with it. All those are true, are relevant and played a part. What was the deciding factor? I don't know I can't tell you. What I can tell you with certainty is this. I never once regretted it."   
  
She straightened drawing a deep breath. "I won't see you off tomorrow here and now will be our farewell." She hesitated then pulled him into a hug pushing up on her toes she whispered in his ear. "Be safe... my son." Kissing his cheek she suddenly pulled back and quickly strode from the room.   
  
He shifted looking longingly at the unconscious girl he couldn't quite control a frission of excitement coursing through his body. "Who are you that so many would die for you? Tomorrow we have a date princess and I'll find out for myself don't you dare disappoint me."   
  



	3. Turn Back Time

Title: Chimera  
Author: Amber  
Pairings: Not Sure Yet but there will definitely be Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Any new OC belongs to said author and her imagination.  
  
  
  
Turn Back Time  
  
  
Gabriel strode through the door. At the sound all bustle stopped and they stared he quirked his eyebrow quizzically. "Last time I checked I was suppose to be here." As if speech was magic they once more resumed their activities.   
  
The head of the project looked up absently and nodded. "Good you're here early. Sit." Gabriel dropped his jacket on the examination table and sat. Amused the scientist studied his subject thoroughly before he gestured to someone behind him. "Your attention to detail and enthusiasm for your mission is as always a credit Commander but.." He started plucking weapons off the man.   
  
"Most of these must regrettably stay here. Would you be so good as? Ahh thank you." He nodded to his assistant before turning back. "I'm positive you'll be able to find suitable weapons from that time that won't draw undue attention. Your reputation for thoroughness is only rivaled by your flamboyance. But I must reiterate this is a covert operation Commander I'm sure I wont have to remind you of that again hmmm?"   
  
"I'll manage I always do," he said dryly.   
  
He peered over the top of his glasses. "Hmm yes well discretion please. This time your actions there have consequences. All right young man lets have that shirt." Gabriel pulled his shirt over his head and he tossed it beside the jacket.   
  
"Good," he gestured behind Gabriel. Shifting restlessly he forced himself to stop he was anxious to begin but allowing tell tale signs such as these could be a fatal error he had to focus. He found himself staring with curiosity at the woman approaching him in light of what he had learned yesterday he saw little resemblance to the woman Noin described. But then sooner or later everyone breaks if life knocks him or her around enough and by all accounts life hadn't been too kind to Sally Chang.   
  
She held up the injector. "This is your tracking unit." She lifted a hand and shakily brushed hair away then pressed it against his neck. She watched him closely other than a blink at the insertion he remained impassive. When she noticed him staring back she lowered her gaze almost if she had seen a ghost and it pained her.   
  
"It will last six months before slowly dissolving into your system." Sally turned to leave but stopped she hesitated glancing over her shoulder. "God speed," she whispered huskily.  
  
"Ok young man your set I won't bore you with details you already know what needs doing. We've went over this material before and since it's a waste of my time and frankly I despise repeating myself I wont lend even the slightness credence to the absent minded professor cliché. Let's get to the bottom line are you ready?"   
  
He silently stood grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on he lifted his hair out and shook it back before shrugging into his jacket. "Yeah lets rock and roll."   
  
He nodded, "all right take your positions please. Gabriel if you will move into place." He gestured. Cabriel slowly looked around the room as he did his eyes accidentally glanced toward the observation room above. Standing there with arms crossed was the general his lips curved into a smile. Noin. At his smile her hand pressed flat against the glass in farewell. She had said she wouldn't come but she had anyway raising two fingers toward his temple he bid her a silent farewell.   
  
"Yuy are we doing this today or not?" He nodded. Swinging around he hopped up onto the platform and took his place.   
  
"Let's go." The scientist nodded for the technicians to begin. They started keying in the sequence the two cylinders hummed as slowly one level at a time lit. As soon as all eight levels were illuminated the hum increased in pitch and a pulsing wave of rainbow lighted colors illuminated his body circling and swaying around him in an ever-increasing pulse of light. Gabriel looked between the two warily as the technician yelled the countdown.   
  
Portal stabilization in ten.   
  
As the countdown progressed the platform rippled and shuddered, at three seconds it shimmered at one there was a explosion of light and the soldier for peace disappeared somewhere into the past.   
  
The old man stared thoughtfully at the empty flat form."Well god help us its begun there is no going back now lets pray this gamble works."  
  
  
  
A flash of light flung him to the ground a mile from the Peacecraft mansion looking up from his hands and knees he drew in lungfuls of air to stabilize his nausea coughing slightly he blinked. His eyes watered the cold air stung his nose it was winter here and bitterly cold but not so desolate that a clinical part of his mind couldn't appreciate the signs of a world that wasn't devastated by the wars to come. Checking his bearings he idly watched a smoky haze surrounding area where he arrived before drawing a steadying breath he couldn't waste any more time on weakness not if this was to work. Besides if he pushed it he figured he would have enough time to complete his mission and still observe first hand those in his life he cared about the most before one power hungry corporation destroyed every ones dreams of so long ago. Pushing himself up he did a mental check everything seemed ok starting off in a walk he gradually progressed to a lope as he quietly moved through the woods only disturbing the silence with the occasional crunch on fallen snow.   
  
  
  
"Come on Lena," Duo huffed impatiently.   
  
"Alright, alright you know instead of complaining you could come help." She yelped as she slipped again catching herself she looked up again only to slip.   
  
"Gotcha," he laughed.  
  
She glared. "You loon." But her expression softened at the puppy dog pleading in his. Pulling her the rest of the way up Duo dropped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on gorgeous can't have you mussed."   
  
She laughed as they both slid their way toward the door. Duo grinned at Heero shaking his head at them. He leaned in and whispered loud enough for Heero to hear. "He's just jealous not everyone can make this look as graceful as we do."   
  
The door opened and Pagan bowed. "Ms. Relena welcome. Gentlemen," he nodded.   
  
"Hey Pagan. What's up?"   
  
He blinked owlishly at Duo before an amused smile curved his mouth. "Well sir any day I'm up is a good day."  
  
Duo laughed, "good glad to hear it."   
  
Pagan nodded to Heero. "I trust your well sir." Heero nodded as he pulled off his jacket and silently passed it over. "Good."   
  
"Pagan." She stepped into the warmth letting him help her with her outer garments then caught his hand she squeezed it affectionately. "Merry Christmas. Where is my brother?"  
  
"In the library Miss."   
  
"Are we the only ones here yet?"   
  
"Yes miss." Relena eyed Heero significantly before turning a knowing eye on Duo.   
  
"What??" He shrugged,"you should have left the presents at the house then."  
  
Her lips twitched before she sighed. "Well shall we?"  
  
Duo smirked, "you and Hee-chan go ahead I think I need some fortification for this."   
  
Heero grunted. "Then you shouldn't have dragged us here so early."   
  
Duo hugged him affectionately kissing Heeero's cheek then Relena's. "Hey relax I think Mr. Freeze is mellowing in his old age."   
  
"Duo.. Relena warned. "don't start."   
  
Pagan stifled a laugh before lifting his fist to cover it with a cough. "If you'll excuse me."   
  
Relena watched Pagan move off before she looked at Heero curiously. "Are you deserting me too?" He shrugged. Something flickered across her face and was gone but it was unusual enough that the teasing banter died.   
  
"On second thought it's alright go with Duo and grab us both something it's a holiday we're safe, warm, and with those we love let's make this a celebration we won't ever forget. Get us some Champagne." Heero straightened his eyes narrowed intently.   
  
Duo studied her with a concerned expression for a moment. Relena sounded forlorn sad almost. He shrugged off his concern as nothing and let his sunny nature return. "I heard that come on Heero lets get this party started."   
  
Relena held Heero's stare determinedly. Heero ignored him and moved closer instead cupping her chin. "Are we family?"   
  
"Heero?" Duo looked from one to the other. "What's going on?"  
  
He held her gaze. "Ask Relena."   
  
"Lena what's he talking about?"   
  
"Are we family?" He demanded relentlessly. "Or did you lie to us?"   
  
"Damn you Heero," she whispered. Standing on her tip toes she pulled them both into a hug.   
  
"Lena?" Duo met Heero's eyes questioningly over her head.   
  
"Shssh.. Go let's get this party started." She pulled away straightening her sweater over her thighs she avoided their eyes as she turned and started toward the library. She was across the foyer when Heero spoke. Low as it was even so it still carried across the hall its tone demanding the truth. "Heero," she pleaded eyeing Duo worriedly.   
  
"Are we?"   
  
She turned her shoulders slumped. "We are." He nodded clasping Duo's arm he started walking him toward the kitchen she could hear Duo's questions and demands for an explanation as they disappeared into the back of the mansion and sighed. Tabled for now but not forgotten.   
  
She knew most people thought she was crazy living with the man she loved as well as his lover. She wasn't so high up in a tower that she didn't see the pitying looks Heero and Duo got. People thinking she was an obsessed stalker someone that couldn't or wouldn't let go she knew they whispered about her. Normally she pitied them apparently they couldn't fathom caring about someone enough that you wanted their happiness and well being above all else. And Duo he had stepped in when Milliardo and Noin left and became the brother she had never known she loved him dearly.  
  
Her life would be complete if there wasn't a small part of her crying out to know what it felt like to have a man love her as if she was the most important thing in his life. She smiled wistfully was it asking for to much to have a love like that between Heero and Duo for herself. Her smile turned wry apparently it was. She straightened and pinned on her brightest smile. Opening the library doors she glanced around spotting Milliardo and Noin placing the finishing touched on the tree her smile became genuine.  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
Turning her brother smiled slightly meeting her halfway he pulled her into a hug. "Merry Christmas," he murmured near her ear. Closing her eyes she drew in his familiar scent subconsciously her arms tightened around him and for a moment she allowed herself the luxury of wallowing in self pity every one had found that special someone to spend their lives with but her.   
  
"Relena?" He pulled back and frowned.   
  
She smiled shakily, "it's alright I'm feeling sentimental today."   
  
Noin laughed, "your allowed." She came forward pulling her into a hug. "It's that time of the year for it." Relena smiled gratefully wrapping her arms around each of their waists she steered them toward the tree. Tilting her head she looked at it in awe. "It's huge."  
  
"Well you did say you wanted a old fashioned Christmas one to remember."   
  
Relena looked up at him and smiled. "And I appreciate it. My time seems always measured and monitored so it makes the quiet times with just family and friends all that more precious."   
  
He frowned, "well if you weren't living with Yuy and Maxwell it might take off some of the pressure. Speaking of which dare I ask where terrible two-some are?"   
  
"Milliardo," she frowned.   
  
"Zechs..." Lucrezia began at the same time..   
  
The voice carried from the doorway into the room. "Yeah Merquis you keep it up and you won't get your gift from us." He half turned a look of resignation on his face. It looked like his plea to the heavens had fallen on deaf ears last night. He frowned taking in the pair standing at the entrance Duo carried a tray with glasses and snacks and smiled wickedly nothing got to him. Before he slid a look at his companion Yuy stood there with a bottle glaring at him with the promise of death should he continue. Milliardo glanced sideways at Relena's pleading look and relented.   
  
"Perish the thought Maxwell but even you will have your work cut out for you topping last year's fiasco."   
  
Duo came into the room grinning. "What you didn't like Noin in that dominatrix get up?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Heero quirked his eyebrow and smiled slightly as Relena and Lucrezia giggled watching Zechs blush.   
  
Duo crowed, "you dog you so you did appreciate my gift."   
  
He grimaced. "Maxwell..."   
  
The doorbell echoed throughout the house and Lucrezia took the opportunity to step between Zechs and Duo. "Snacks I didn't realize how hungry I was until now."   
  
Heero smirked handing Zechs the bottle of champagne. As he moved around Duo he tugged on the braid. "That's enough."  
  
Duo pouted before sneaking a look at Relena and winking. Sighing in relief she smiled as disaster was averted moving forward the bottle popped and drinks were poured. Zechs made sure they all had a glass before lifting his.   
  
"Merry Christmas and many more in the years to come."   
  
Solemnly they lifted their glasses in unison. "Merry Christmas."   
  
And the soft clink of crystal and the pop and hiss of the fire was all that could be heard in the thoughtful silence that followed.   



	4. Thru the Looking Glass

Title: Chimera Author: Amber Pairings: Not Sure Yet but there will definitely be Yaoi. Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Any new OC belongs to said author and her imagination.  
  
Thru the Looking Glass  
  
He stumbled across the back up team about a hundred yards from the fence perimeter that surrounded the Peacecraft compound. It wasn't hard to lead them away. A shadow here a crunch of snow there the first one had his neck snapped before he even knew what happened. Gabriel smiled. The man on the ground whimpered knowing he was looking death in the face. Even if he could work a deal, at the most all he could do was buy himself some time because there was no mercy anywhere in those eyes. Gabriel crouched down in front of the man pulling a wicked blade from the small of his back. What a pathetic looser this it was the refuse that robbed the world of some of its best and brightest people? He stared at the man with eyes that blazed pure fire it was a chilling contrast to the smiled that was so detached and malicious. He prayed. That's when the demon from hell laughed.  
  
"God?" A hint of derision entered his voice. "You pray to a deity that embodies love and peace while plotting to do murder?" In a movement to fast to follow the knife flashed in the moonlight and left a trail of blood across his cheek. He whimpered  
  
Gabriel studied him thoughtfully. "I tell you what I'll do tell me how many more of you are on the grounds and where the bomb is? And I'll make your death as quick and painless as possible." The man shook his head and made an aborted attempt to push himself back when Gabriel slammed the knife down through his hand pinning him to the ground. His mouth opened to scream only to receive a blow across his throat cutting the sound off into a muffled garble.  
  
"Uhh uhh uhhh this is a one time offer I know generally the where. What I'm asking is confirmation will save me time. Time I'm wasting on you and that's just going to piss me off and trust me you don't want me angry."  
  
He stared into pain-glazed eyes intently to see if he understood what he was saying. Gabriel slapped his face and the man jerked his eyes focusing on his face swallowing painfully.  
  
"Two more," he whispered hoarsely. He pulled the knife out slowly and the man moaned eyes rolling back in his head. Gabriel sighed poking him under the chin with the blade hard enough to draw blood.  
  
"Not yet. Where are they?" He trembled shaking his head his eyes slid closed trying to block out the horror. Gabriel slid the knife up until the point was felt near the man's eye and rubbed it back and forth. He leaned in and spoke the menace in his tone told the man he didn't have long to live. "I can slit your eye lids open and you won't be able to close your eyes there is a least a hundred ways to die and more when you add variations."  
  
Suddenly fed up he nicked the corner of the man's eye. "I have mastered them all but I don't get much call to demonstrate anymore because no one is stupid enough to make me ask them a second time. Are you that stupid dick head?" The man's eyes popped opened and widened at how eager he sounded.  
  
"The old man," he gushed.  
  
"What old man? Is he a part of this?"  
  
The man shook his head frantically. "The queens servant he's going to pick up gifts left with her secretary.  
  
" Gifts what bullshit." He flicked the blade across his neck.  
  
Crying out he begged. "No I swear it's a well known fact in her office the braided one was caught going through the house to hunt for his gifts the whore she lives with the.." Gabriel deliberately let the knife pierce the side of his neck.  
  
"What a potty mouth you have lets keep this polite."  
  
"It's true one of the men is screwing the secretary she tells him whatever he wants to know she thinks he's a fan of the minister."  
  
"Ok assuming I buy this what is this gift?"  
  
The man coughed then laughed sardonically. "It's a motorcycle." Gabriel looked stumped for a minute then shrugged. "Go on."  
  
"The boy starts the bike then good riddance Peacecraft and Preventers all in one shot." Gabriel stared at the pitiful excuse for humanity silently weighing judging.  
  
"Its true I swear."  
  
"I believe you but I think with something this important there is a contingency plan if the guy doesn't start it right?"  
  
The man swallowed, "I don't know what you mean." The knife flashed in the darkness grazing his neck again. The man whimpered feeling the sting. "OK, ok one of the teams has a remote detonator if it hasn't blown an hour after then they will flip the switch. Poetic justice so to speak."  
  
"Justice." Gabriel smiled coldly, "you didn't even have the conviction to die for your beliefs you sniveling coward." Slamming the knife in the side of his neck he watched him twitch then finally still. "I lied suffer in Hell."  
  
Wiping his knife contemptuously on the man's clothes he stood. "There were two they didn't want to hedge their bets bastards." Taking a moment to silently search the area he sheathed his knife then looked skyward to gauge the time. He had wasted more than he wanted to now he was going to have to push hard.  
  
Relena stared fixedly out the window at two small pinpoints of light the only thing telling her where the main gate was in a sea of blackness. For a moment she felt over whelmed, in the dark with the flurries dancing before the window it seemed as if her loneliness was crushing her even surrounded by family and friends. God why couldn't she focus on all the good things she did have in her life? Her lips twisted wryly, because it's human nature to always want what you don't have. In this at least I'm no different.  
  
She blinked at the image slightly behind her in the glass. Taking a sip of Champagne to buy her some time she tried to dreg up some holiday cheer. She peeked at him from beneath her lashes and sighed. Nope he wasn't buying it. Two arms settled around her pulling her back against his chest. At first she stiffened even the slightest capitulation would give him an advantage and she was trying to do this for him. For them both they needed her out of their lives. Abruptly she slumped into his strength, as much as it pained her to admit it she just couldn't imagine a life separate than Heero's.  
  
He silently waited strangely anxious letting her decide. "Heero some nights are worse than others their more intimidating. Doing what's best then is almost impossible when you have to fight your heart." She whispered.  
  
He tightened his embrace a moment then relaxed. "What is it you think you have to fight?"  
  
She sighed holding his gaze through the glass's reflection. "Duo and you have gone on in your life, mine..." she faltered. "We need.. I need, to find a way to say goodbye at least in some areas. Her hand gripped his tightly for a moment. "Except I don't know how to let go of you. I'll never love another man the way I do you and. It hurts."  
  
He turned her lifting her chin with his knuckle he held her gaze with eyes infinitely patient and just a bit sad. "Have you ever thought that we get as much from this as you? Yes unfortunately you will move on. One day you will love someone besides me he fill up all those spaces Duo and I willingly fill. And when that happens, letting go for you wont be hard at all. For us it will be one of the saddest days of our lives. Because that will be the day you don't need us anymore." Her eyes filled with tears as she silently shook her head no. Heero's mouth curled slightly in a patient smile and pulled her against his chest.  
  
"Until then let's cherish our time together?"  
  
Relena felt the solid length of a body press against her back now arms enclosed her from the front and behind the soft brush of Duo's lips against her ear caused a shiver as he whispered. "So no more talk of leaving please." A watery laugh escaped the sneaky devils they had double-teamed her.  
  
She leaned back against Duo then lifted her head to meet Heero's gaze. "Whatever comes both of you will always hold a special place yours all alone. Relena sighed. What am I going to do with you two?"  
  
"Well you could cut ole Pagan some slack he's been anxiously trying to get your attention for the last fifteen minutes. I'm guessing he wants present instructions." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
She tilted her head back to meet his gaze. "No Duo."  
  
"Ahh Lena just one."  
  
She and Heero exchanged a look. "No Duo." She squeezed Heero affectionately before pulling away. Duo followed her shifting from her left to right side as she walked.  
  
"Ahh come on Princess, have a heart I had a deprived childhood."  
  
She cut him a look. "Good try Maxwell."  
  
They entered the dinning room. "Sheesh.. Alright, alright. I'll let you see one Heero got you if..."  
  
" Duo.."  
  
" Ahh Heero, please."  
  
" No and if you tell Relena what I got her you'll be sorry."  
  
"I can not believe it. Lena! Help." She shook her head and grinned. "Nope your on your own flyboy."  
  
Wufei pulled out a chair for Sally. "Maxwell have some dignity your like a child."  
  
Duo's eyebrow lifted haughtily. "I might have known the two bah humbugs would take sides."  
  
Sally laughed, "ignore him Duo I think it's sweet."  
  
He bowed. "Thank you Sally when are you going to dump this stiff and run off with me?" Wufei swore.  
  
Zechs rolled his eyes. "Duo sit down and stop taunting Chang so we can eat sometime tonight."  
  
"Oi someone's grumpy."  
  
Zechs looked upward as if seeking divine intervention. "I am not grumpy. I would just like to eat. I'm sure I'm not the only one hungry. Now that we know Quatre won't be in until early morning, I'd like to tell the chef he can start serving before he quits all together."  
  
Relena and Catherine looked at each other across the table. Relena held it in until she saw the corresponding twinkle in Catherine's eyes then lost it. They both broke out giggling. "Relena.. Zechs said in a pained voice. "Don't encourage him."  
  
Lucrezia leaned over and patted his hand. "It's alright sweetheart think of this as practice for children of your own someday." Zechs blanched.  
  
Duo laughed. "That I want to see Lu."  
  
"Well I for one think Milliardo would make a wonderful father."  
  
Catherine laughed, "subtle Relena very subtle."  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "What? If I don't say something at least once a visit they'll never make me an aunt."  
  
Zechs eyebrow lifted quizzically. "Why don't you have one of your own?"  
  
Relena looked startled then intrigued. She looked at Heero intently, "I may just do that if I can get some cooperation." Heero blinked startled. Duo whooped, "hot damn!" The corner of Trowa's mouth lifted briefly as he sat back and prepared for the explosion. Wufei head collapsed into the palm of his hand as sure enough chaos erupted around the table.  
  
Lucrezia signaled Pagan yelling over her husband's "discussion" with Relena. "Pagan if you would be so kind to serve dinner I think perhaps something is needed to calm everyone's nerves."  
  
He bowed lips twitching. "Very good mam."  
Relena moved to the bed yawning the occasional grin lighting her face at her brother's fit tonight. She shrugged out of her robe and slipped into bed snuggling beneath the covers she was almost asleep when it occurred to her she hadn't talked to Pagan about those gifts. She groaned weighing the pros and cons about whether she really needed to do that tonight or not. Burrowing deeper into the covers she tried to make that nagging little voice go away. It didn't. Relena growled throwing the covers back she stood grabbing her robe. She opened her door peering both ways then headed silently down the stairs.  
Bypassing the house security was difficult but doable. The hardest had been tracking the back up team once he found them it was a snore to relieve them of the remote. Still he wasn't taking any chances he wanted the bombs away from the Minister. Which was why he was here risking life and limb breaking into a house full of exGundam pilots and Preventors and a shit load of security. Gabriel had one left to get and had just entered the garage when he heard a sound swearing silently he melded into the shadows as the door creaked silently open.  
  
Relena decided to check on the motorcycles before she went to bed she wouldn't have put it past Duo to bug her office if he thought it would get him a hint of what she got him. She stepped down into the garage and felt along the wall when a hand grabbed her jerking her sideways. She gasped as an arm came around her neck all but choking her.  
  
"Not a sound. Understand?"  
  
Relena froze not moving, not even breathing, a dozen scenarios went through her mind but the one that stood out the most was her friends and family were upstairs vulnerable. She wasn't about to let anything happen to them so she stood there and nodded silently.  
  
"Now want to tell me why you wandering the house when everyone else is in bed?" Relena stood there silent he didn't sound like he wanted an answer it sounded resigned, irritated, and mildly amused, but not curious. She felt him stiffen suddenly. "Good Lord woman don't you have anything heavier to wear? Are you trying to catch pneumonia?" Relena blinked an assassin worried about me catching cold?  
  
She wondered if she had fallen asleep and was having some surreal dream. "I wasn't planning on staying long," she whispered hoarsely. "I just wanted to check on some gifts I got for my friends."  
  
"If you promise not to scream I'll let you go I need ten minutes tops can you do that?" He grinned in the dark he could almost hear her mind considering the options. "Not doable hm?" His arm eased a bit from around her neck. "Not real talkative are you? He felt her stiffen.  
  
"Well decide whether you want me to not make a sound or entertain. The thief? Murder? Terrorist? That's broken into my home."  
  
"Ouch I'm hurt Princess." Gabriel swore causing Relena to flinch. "We got company."  
  
Relena swallowed, and then nervously wet her lips. "Please don't hurt anyone I'll cooperate just don't hurt him."  
  
"Anything hmm? Must be something to have someone care that much for you? Must be quite a guy."  
  
"Relena?" She flinched her eyes darting toward the door.  
  
"Please," she whispered. "I give you my word. I'll reassure him then return I don't want anyone hurt because of me."  
  
"Lady I can't decide if you're crazy or naïve. I'd have to be crazy myself to agree to that. Ok you got your shot you foul this up and you'll beg for death but not until after I've finished them."  
  
Shakily she nodded then tilted her chin defiantly. "You just keep your word," she whispered. "Or it will be you praying for death."  
  
Hurrying across the floor she caught the door, as it swung open. "Heero," she scolded. "Just what do you think your doing?" She shifted in front of him blocking his view.  
  
His eyes narrowed searchingly. "Are you alright I thought I heard.. Something."  
  
Relena smirked, "right.." He looked at her probingly. "Relena what's wrong?"  
  
She laughed, "ha nice try Soldier boy." She took his arm and steered him back the way he came. "But if I won't let Duo peek that means you too."  
  
"Relena.."  
  
She tilted her chin. "No Heero I mean it this years gift's will be a surprise or I mean to know why."  
  
Gabriel shook his head as the voices faded he waited to make sure she really did it then set to work removing the last bomb from the premises. If he was lucky he would be done before she returned. He wondered why that disappointed him so. He had to admit meeting her this way surprised him he had meant to only observe her. In some ways she surprised him she was more and less than what he imagined. More real, more desirable.. More unobtainable for him anyway. When was the last time he noticed how a woman smelled? The little voice within whispered. Never.  
  
Still she wasn't an Angel in spite of the rhetoric of the time she was real and warm and so very fragile. Somehow within that glass tank she had become larger than life, indestructible. She wasn't. Well he was right when he told the General his opinion of the Minister would change. Change was suppose to be a good thing well things changed all right they went from bad to worse. Keeping his distance from her would be almost impossible.  
  
Shaking off his musing he straightened shoving the bomb into the bag around his waist he stood his eyes doing a thorough sweep to confirm he had left no traces when the door slowly opened lifting his gun he slipped into the shadows. Relena stood on the steps a moment silhouetted in the light shining behind her then entered letting the door quietly latch. Shit he had hoped to be gone. "Hmm a politician that keeps their word how refreshing. What did you do with lover boy?"  
  
She frowned her eyes squinting into the darkness. "Heero went to his room."  
  
"Hmm, good girl. Ok Princess over here."  
  
Again she frowned into the room. "That might be allot easier if I could see where over here was." She said tartly. He laughed. Relena cautiously moved further into the room feeling her way as she went. She turned in a circle silently trying to pierce the gloom when an arm snaked around her jerking her up against him.  
  
"What to do about you? I know you won't believe this but I really didn't come here to hurt you."  
  
The door slid open and shut startling them both as the room once more settled into darkness. "Your right about one thing," a voice said flatly. I don't believe it and I'm the one holding the gun." The arm around her waist tightened dragging her back with him as he moved further back into the shadows.  
  
"O god Heero. No!" Her hands jerked upward to clasp the arm holding her. "Please don't."  
  
"Christ don't you people know what a bed is?"  
  
"Heero it's alright he's not here to hurt anyone and if."  
  
"Relena don't move around so much."  
  
"Heero," she said desperately.  
  
"Shh it's OK Princess trust me." Gabriel murmured. "I don't need him dead to complete my mission."  
  
"You won't get out of here alive."  
  
" No Heero, I promised you. Don't!"  
  
She felt something lightly brush the side of her head then shivered as he whispered softly in her ear. "Trust me this won't hurt but you'll wake with a hell of a headache." She felt something drop across her shoulder then a hand slide up to settle between the junction of her neck and shoulder. And gradually tighten. Relena gasped her hands jerked up and encircled his wrist dark splotches strobed in front of her eyes as she fell down a well. Her vision became darker and darker and her last thought was now there was no one to keep Heero from doing something reckless.  
  
Gabriel caught her as she slumped his eyes piercing the darkness zeroed in on Heero. "I know you can see me and you know she's all right just unconscious. I couldn't risk her doing something stupid thinking she needed to save you. Nor can I risk you shooting me full of holes. Your right about one thing someone meant her harm in the bag on her shoulder are the bombs I took from the house and .." He hesitated slightly. "Mawell's Christmas gift."  
  
"Then drop your weapon and answer some questions then you won't have to worry about me killing you."  
  
Gabriel laughed as he edged toward his exit. "I'm afraid your reputation has preceded you and explanations would only get me a rubber room. I only have a narrow window left to make sure she's safe before I leave here. I don't suppose the fact I disabled the bombs and left the source of them scattered across the Peacecraft's lawn would convince you to let me go?" Gabriel ducked as a bullet whizzed past his face. "I didn't think so. OK we'll do it your way."  
  
Holstering his gun he palmed the remote off the worktable then swept her up in his arms. Looking down he allowed himself one glimpse before he left eyes softened tenderly. Anyone knowing him would be shocked a faint smile just teased the corners of his mouth caressing her features with equal parts affection and exasperation. Slowly walking toward Heero he stopped far enough away that his features were still cloaked. Pushing the button on the remote he waited until Heero swung toward the sound of the garage opening before he yelled catch. Tossing Relena at Heero's he dove for the door as it slowly lifted rolling underneath he punched the button again closing it. The last thing he saw as the door slide closed, was Heero clutching Relena to his chest, as he met Gabriel's eyes with ruthless determination right until the door closed with a final click. 


	5. Message in a Bottle

Title: Chimera  
Author: Amber  
Pairings: Not Sure Yet but there will definitely be Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Any new OC belongs to said author and her imagination.  
  
  
  
Message in a Bottle  
  
  
Zechs shoved his hands through his hair as he paced the study. "Relena for the love of god what were you thinking? Were you thinking? For years I've tried to understand your.." He struggled to diplomatically find a way to tell his sister she was nuts fortunately he didn't have to.   
  
"Crazy," Duo offered helpfully. Zechs turned and glared. Duo shrugged he was pissed at her in his own right but his approach was different so right now he was waiting his turn.   
  
Trowa shook his head trying to keep the discussion on track. "Relena." Trowa began slowly. "Not everyone has your sense of integrity. Speaking as a brother I can see why Zechs has lost whatever rationale he had on the subject of your tendency to do things your way. He was frightened by your close call and isn't phrasing things the best...."  
  
Zechs sighed impatiently interrupting. "Do you have any idea how many dead bodies are out there?? Your just Damn lucky you weren't one of them. You should have shoved Yuy in there and let him at the bastard." Relena sat in the chair with her arms crossed patiently attentive until he said that then she glared.   
  
"I didn't want Heero fighting. Besides he told me if I was quiet no one would be hurt."   
  
Zechs swung around staring at her as if she had grown a third head. He looked at his wife for help before turning to face her again. "He broke into our home, choked her, knocked her unconscious. But hey it's ok he told her he meant no harm." He stalked to his desk and threw himself in the chair looking incredulously around the room before he continued in asperity. "Well I know I feel better now that the resident expert on psychos has given her opinion. Lord save me she'll be adopting this one as well."   
  
"Zechs!" Lucrezia protested.   
  
"No Lu she's got to stop these irresponsible stunts she pulls there are.." Relena stood suddenly the chair rocked slamming to the floor.   
  
"Don't you dare lecture me on my responsibilities Zechs Merquis. Expert no! Good judge of character? Yes. After all, those psychos you claim I collect are now my two dearest friends. And almost died several times trying to keep the world you and your little friend Kushrenda wanted blown to hell. Safe. I was responsible enough to stay here and help put it back together, then help hold it together when every living soul I gave a damn about went off on their merry way with the exception of Wufei and Sally.   
  
"Lena .." Duo moved forward impulsively.   
  
"No!" Her hand sliced downward. "Don't you dare lecture me like a child I haven't been a child since sixteen." With that she turned throwing the study door open and stalked past Quatre.   
  
"Merry Christmas?" He said tentatively shifting the gifts as they wobbled and slid in his arms. Duo whistled.   
  
Lucrezia forced a smile, "Come in Quatre we'll catch you up on what's been happening."   
  
Zechs stared at Duo menacingly. "Not a word." Duo silently held up both hands and threw himself on the settee. "Well!"   
  
Heero looked up and shrugged. "I told you what he said and gave you the stuff he left on Relena 6'3, 6'4 dark haired long. That's about all I got he stayed in the shadows."   
  
"Perfect." Heero straightened off the wall motioning for Duo they headed for the door. "Where do you think your going?"   
  
Heero glanced back at Zechs and smirked. "If you think she will stay here after that you're the one that needs advising. I'm going to make sure she's safe."   
  
"Like you did last night?" Heero's face became impassive but his gaze glittered dangerously.   
  
"If you think you can do better you welcome to try but I think the past pretty much speaks for itself in that regard." Heero stalked off leaving Duo behind.   
  
Duo stared at Zechs seriously. "Don't let her leave like this."   
  
"Butt out Maxwell."   
  
Duo shrugged, "fine man it's your loss. But your dog in the manger attitude is starting to suck. You can't have it both ways hating us for being with her when you weren't. Yet distancing yourself with that BS you told her and yourself about getting your head together. Who of us didn't have problems the difference was we were there when she needed us. She's all the family you have left. Don't let your guilt drive her away."   
  
Wufei parted the sheers as the door slammed. Catching Duo's eye Wufei spoke. "You better hurry she's already heading down the drive. My guess is she means for you and Heero to take your Christmas gifts. Whatever the case she's not waiting for anyone."   
  
Duo nodded then slid his eyes back to Zechs averted profile before looking at Lucrezia. He bowed slightly, "Ms. Peacecraft thank you for your hospitality."   
  
Lucrezia smiled, "Duo always a pleasure." He held her look a moment before glancing at Zechs and back to her. She silently nodded. He grinned relieved.   
  
"Quatre hate to hit and run man but I gotta go. Sally," he nodded. "Wuman."   
  
"Maxwell," Wufei began. Heero interrupted calling him he tossed him his duffel as they took off toward the garage.  
  
Quatre looked around the room bewildered. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Lucrezia sighed. "Well..."   
  
A knock sounded at the door. Pushing it open Pagan bowed.   
  
"I'm sorry to intrude security let a gentleman in he's a representative of Allensby, Cronenburg and Peabody it seems he needs to speak with Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft in private. I took the liberty of showing him into the library."  
  
Noin blinked several times confused before looking around apologetically. "Excuse me please." Zechs startled watched her walk away with a hint of curiosity. The silence gathered as everyone looked at one another uncomfortably. Quatre cleared his throat bravely. "So who wants to fill me in?"   
  
  
  
Relena stood back as the bellboy carried her luggage into the room making a final check before handing her key he asked her if she needed anything. Handing him a tip she quietly thanked him and told him no before slamming the door and locking it. She walked around the suite taking in the understated elegance of her new home away from home. After a quick tour she moved to the bed and slumped on it. She hated it.   
  
But she in spite of what her brother thought she had heard and paid attention. The man said she was in danger. Add that to the bombs they pulled from the bag and she was convinced everyone near her was as well. Tomorrow she would call Lady Une for a security detail.   
  
But for now she figured with the defeat this group had suffered she had a little time before they came after her again. It was enough to think, to plan this wasn't the first bully she had to take on and it wouldn't be the last. No after a hot bath and a meal she'd begin figuring out who wanted her dead the most and formulate a plan. Pushing herself up she got her small vanity case and pulled out her gown and robe and if she was lucky very lucky Heero and Duo wouldn't even suspect she was gone. They might think she was still in her room pissed.  
  
  
Gabriel stood in the line of the trees watching the palace grounds swarm with people. He grinned thinking about the Princess reaction once she woke he was sorry he was going to miss it. He was still smiling when he saw a car pull to the front and she came out and got in. His mouth had a hint of a smile when she pulled from the main gate and headed toward the city. He swung his visors toward the mansion waiting for her security before swinging it back to her car. He was swearing by the time he made it to the vehicle he had appropriated and sped after her.  
  
Relena came out of the bath toweling her hair and moved casually to the phone. Perusing the menu a moment she picked it up to dial and gave her order. "Hmm that sounds good make that two."   
  
Relena yelped and dropped the phone. Swinging around she stared. Finally I have a face with the voice and what a face. The frantic voice on the phone pulled her from her daze as she picked it up and gave an excuse. One she remembered, when pressed later she couldn't repeat if her life had depended on it.   
  
Hanging up she crossed her arms and swung around. "Now what? Haven't you caused enough chaos?"   
  
"Hey! No fair Princess if you were a better liar I would have been gone before he knew it."   
  
"Hmm I doubt that. It's not that easy to get one over on Heero.   
  
"You would know I suppose."   
  
She frowned at his tone moving forward she grabbed her brush from her case and waved it at him as she spoke. "Well for your safety I suggest you go I'm tired hungry and." She paused eyeing him significantly. "Have a headache so be gone before I return. It's been... interesting."  
  
Relena strode into the bathroom and slammed the door. He smiled. Closing his eyes his head fell back as he inhaled deeply drawing in the hint of wildflowers and roses it was a heady combination. His eyes snapped open and he straightened as the door opened.   
  
She came out and stopped abruptly seeing him. "You're still here?" She moved toward him purposely taking his arm she started guiding him toward the balcony. "It's kind of you to visit me and all but I'm tired."   
  
"Where are we going?" He asked idly.   
  
"I'm showing you out."  
  
"The door is that way gorgeous."  
  
Relena stopped flustered looking up into his eyes she froze. "I assumed you came in through the balcony."   
  
He laughed, "why? When there's a perfectly good door. Is that what Yuy use to do?"   
  
She gradually slowed then stopped her eyes intensely staring into his. "Who are you?" She whispered. Relena stared into eyes she had seen a thousand times before in her dreams and a thousand more awake.. Heero's eyes. Gabriel stiffened under the intensity of her gaze. His hand lifted slowly giving her enough time to decide whether she would allow him the familiarity or not. When she continued to stand there staring intently he slid his fingers through silken hair until his palm held her his thumb stroking feather-light over her cheekbone.   
  
"Tell me your name," she pleaded.   
  
Gabriel frowned dropping his hand he moved away leaning against the wall he crossed his arms and stared at her broodingly. "Where is your security?"   
  
She sighed her lips twisted wryly. "their having a meeting of the minds. And since mine was called into question because I trusted you my input wasn't needed."   
  
"In other words you ditched them?" He said shrewdly. She shrugged looking down she toyed with the belt on her robe. "Do you want to die?"   
  
Her head snapped up. "Of course not." He stared at her patiently waiting for her to continue. She spun around. "But I don't want anyone else to die for me either." She whispered forlorn.   
  
Gabriel started forward. "Relena.." A knock came at the door he frowned. She swung towards him her head tilted inquiringly ignoring the summons. "Relena I..." The knock came again more insistent this time and the voice calling room service was one he recognized quite well. "It's about time," he muttered.   
  
"Relena!" Heero called through the door. "Relena open up or I'm kicking it in."   
  
"No, she whispered. "How did they find me?"   
  
The side of his mouth tilted slightly then tightened. "I told them. You were a fool to leave without them."   
  
"No, Damn it!" She turned to glare. "Anyone can guard me I want them out of it they've fought enough." Swinging back toward the door she called out. "Heero, Duo. I'm fine go home I'll talk to you tomorrow."   
  
"Ah come on ojousan... Please let us in its cold out here."   
  
Gabriel's eyebrow arched in amusement, "I suspect he'll be wanting leather with that bike before long."   
  
Relena ignored him and glared at the door. "No."   
  
"Relena, step back away from the door."   
  
"Heero don't you dare."   
  
"Well.." Gabriel grinned, "thats my cue Princess." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head before heading toward the bedroom.   
  
"Where are you going?" She whispered.   
  
"Out the balcony."   
  
"O sure now you do it."   
  
He smiled. "Hey I don't want to be caught in your bedroom not by those two anyway." Relena swung back frantically as Heero started counting.   
  
"No, don't I'll open Heero don't ruin the door," she wailed. Looking back frantically to make sure he was gone she hurried toward the door and threw it open as Duo sailed in grinning and Heero stalked in frowning.   
  
"What took you so long?"   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?"   
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Her mouth dropped. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Where is he?" Relena closed her mouth striding over to the couch she plopped on it and jerked her thumb toward the bedroom. She shook her head as she watched them disappear into the bedroom only to reemerge a few minutes later. A knock came at the door as Duo waved her back and answered the door. Lifting the lid he studied the traditional Christmas dinner and sniffed.   
  
"Hmm this looks good we're going to need two more of these. Take this back and bring it back hot with the other two. Thanks." He shut the door in his face.   
  
"Duo," she chided.   
  
"What? I'm hurt Lena. You left us to come here?"   
  
Heero moved to sit on the sofa across from her and studied her silently. "Why?"   
  
"Why did I leave or why did he show up here?"   
  
"Both."   
  
She sighed exasperated. "I don't know why he called you and blabbed my whereabouts. I left because I don't want you involved it's not your problem any more."   
  
Duo frowned angrily. "That's bullshit."   
  
"No. Some one almost blew us all up just to get to me. No one close to me is safe. As of right now you're both out of it. So it was nice of you to check on me We'll have dinner together, I'll go to bed, then you'll go home. First thing tomorrow morning I'll call Security." Duo and Heero looked at one another.   
  
"No." Heero stood and started carrying the duffel bags into the bedroom.   
  
Relena jumped up. "I mean it Heero go away."   
  
Duo came bounding in behind and landed on the bed and bounced. "Nice digs. Which side you want Lena?" She shot him a dirty look as she stalked over to Heero.   
  
"I mean it Heero I'll get a restraining order." He shrugged. "I'll have you locked up if that's what it takes."   
  
Duo grinned. Standing he joined them he dropped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. "That will look swell in the morning papers. Minister jails ExGundams slash Preventors. Forget it Lena it wont work. Trust us enough to know what we're doing."   
  
She watched Heero go about the room giving it a thorough sweep slumping she leaned into Duo and met his gaze. "I just don't want to loose anyone else I care about." He silently hugged her. She turned her gaze toward Heero. "Heero.." He stopped looking back over his shoulder. "Do you understand?" She pleaded.   
  
His gaze softened. "We're not that easy to get rid of.."   
  
"I'm going to hold you and Duo to that."   
  
  
Lucrezia sat there stunned she read it through once more. A part of her wanted to toss it away, write it off as a prank but too much about it rang true her journal and yet not. Exact in every detail but one. Tomorrow and several tomorrows after were already written about. Years worth in fact.  
  
After the man proved thoroughly his and his firms legitimacy. He explained that this document was one of the oldest remaining in their keeping. Once he left she began trying to make sense of what this was all about and now that she knew she wished she had never opened it.. All they strived for, all the worked, sacrifice. Gone. What was the most heartbreaking had been to learn was that Zechs was gone.. A sob escaped she and Zechs hadn't even had children. She stood moving to the window and stared out blindly.   
  
All that was left was this last desperate gamble. But the Lucrezia of the future felt she had sacrificed enough had deserved some compensation for her enduring struggle. So had broke, bent, and all but tossed the absolute secrecy rule out the door. Her son was not about to be another casualty she didn't have Zechs and she hadn't really thought much about the child she helped create while his parents were alive. But her love for him grew. He grew on her. She wanted Lucrezia to help him have the life there he couldn't wouldn't have if he returned.   
  
So she was altering Lycrezia's future and his according to the journal. She was gifting him with the one thing he wanted the most. A world where Relena was alive and well the chance to know Relena,Heero, Duo before the war changed them. Could she keep this from everyone? According to the journal his mission was to assassinate the hidden leaders of this faction one being in the very Cabinet itself.   
  
When the bodies start to fall would she be able to keep their friends, colleagues, and him safe? Lucrezia turned staring worriedly at the journal. And what about Heero and Duo's part in all this especially if the man couldn't.. Wouldn't stay away from Relena. Then what? She didn't have any answers, but she did have an overwhelming curiosity about her child.. Man. He was a man now not a child with little use for a mother but maybe a friend was another matter. Lucrezia picked up the journal and clasped it to her chest. "Gabriel," she whispered. "I like that."  
  
  
  



	6. Expectations

Title: Chimera  
Author: Amber  
Pairings: Not Sure Yet but there will definitely be Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Any new OC belongs to said author and her imagination.  
  
  
Expectations  
  
  
Gabriel straightened staring down at the terrified guest. "Look at it this way your loss will be for a worthy cause." Smoothing his borrowed vest down he shrugged into the jacket making sure it covered the gun in the small of his back. "A bit tight." He shrugged philosophically he adjusted the arms over the twin blades. "But I do appreciate your sacrifice."   
  
He squatted down eyeing the sweating man consideringly. "The good news is your going to live because you can't identify me. Now I've went to allot of trouble to do that so be a good boy stay quiet and I'll be back and I'll let you go. You screw this up and I'll gut you and leave you in the garbage. Capiche?" The man bobbed his head frantically. Gabriel slapped him on the back. "It's a deal then." He rose in a smooth movement and headed for the door listening carefully for a moment he quietly opened it and slipped out. The moment the door quietly snicked closed the man fell face first against the floor.  
  
  
"OK Princess heres the deal, we get in there, you're welcomed blah blah they pass you around the room, we taste the horse doovers and then we book. You stay within sight of one of us got it?"   
  
Relena smiled ruefully. "Duo breath this is the third time that you've told me this. I promise you if it wasn't for welcoming the Representatives of the Mars colony we would be at home stuffing ourselves on pizza."   
  
Duo sighed blowing his bangs upward. "I know, I know."   
  
She frowned moving closer she smoothed his bangs capturing his face. "What is it? Tell me."   
  
"I just.."   
  
The door opened and Zechs stuck his head in. " Relena their ready for you."   
  
She held Duo's gaze. "Alright just a moment."   
  
"Relena please.."   
  
Relena rolled her eyes and smiled; standing on her tiptoes she kissed his cheek. "Come on lets feed you. You'll feel loads better then." She took his arm and moved to the door Zechs stepped back to let her pass but she paused admiring him as she brushed his hair back into place. "Nice, very nice." She kissed his cheek. "Don't look so grim you should enjoy this as well while they're here you've worked closely with these people they speak quite highly of you."   
  
His frowned smoothed and a smiled softened his face. "Just don't forget as soon as dinner.."   
  
She laughed as she moved down the hall. "I'm so proud of you that was a whole five minutes before you started lecturing me on security. Your getting better big brother I know the drill I'm welcomed blahh blahh. I smooze. I eat. Then we leave."   
  
Zechs grabbed Duo's arm as he went to pass and murmured softly. "Don't let her out of your sight I don't like the fact bodies keep popping up everywhere she goes."   
  
Duo growled, "I can't say it's thrilling me any either."   
  
She gently cleared her throat. "Gentlemen I can't go out there without you."   
  
Zechs dropped his hand and gestured mockingly. "After you."   
  
Grumbling Duo caught up with Relena as she giggled. A smile lingered on Zechs face until they turned the corner then it slowly disappeared. The hardest thing in the world was not letting his guilt color his relationship with Relena god knows she really didn't blame him. Well so she said, until he starts with the cotton wrapping. She just couldn't understand how hard it was to cut that part of himself away to stay alive all those years and he hoped to god she never would. That he felt secure enough to let her in and others truly was a testimony on how far he had come since Mariemeia giving her room to breath sometimes was allot easier said than done. There was a lot going on he didn't understand even Lu was quieter these last few weeks it worried him but since they both respected each other's personal space all he could do was he bid his time until she told him what was wrong. Zechs face tightened eyes glittered ruthlessly his thoughts turning darker as he slowly followed behind he liked his life now and nothing or no one was going to take it away.  
  
  
  
Heero moved along the outer edges of the reception blending into the background his eyes restlessly moving. Pausing in an alcove, one side of his mouth turned up in a wry half smile as Relena was announced and entered the reception with a sulky Duo. Zechs stood slightly behind looking grimmer than usual apparently they had already been at it this evening and Zechs had won the opening volley. He studied Relena objectively there was color in her face and a sparkle in her eye that had been missing the last few weeks. Whatever Zechs had done it was well worth it to see her looking herself once again and whatever he had to do later to coax Duo out of his sulk well he smirked truth be told he looked forward to it. Something moved out of the corner of his eye glancing up he eyed the upper lever piercingly he wished Chang was here his Katana swinging paranoia would be most welcome right about now. But Noin had vetoed both of them for field work. He shrugged it must have been important for Wufei to let her without an argument. Taping his earcom he continued to search the shadows above.   
  
"Beechome report."  
  
"Nothing on this end sir." As he listened to the rest of the upper level security reporting in he should have been satisfied but he wasn't. He was still uneasy something was up.   
  
"Heero?   
  
"I'll check it out Noin and let you know."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Upper level right quad."  
  
"Negative I'll go."  
  
"I..."  
  
Lucrezia cut him off abruptly there was an intensity in her tone that had him suddenly speculative. "No Heero, I want you close in case we miss something I'll go and report in five."  
  
"Affirmative. Five if I don't hear from you by then I'll come in myself."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
  
Lucrezia moved through the upper level pausing she glanced below where Heero was stationed as if he felt her look he inclined his head before he was once again swallowed up by crowd. Stepping back into the shadows she headed toward what she suspected.. hoped was in reality Relena's phantom. It was funny really she wasn't sure she wanted to look to closely at her reasons for wanting to meet him so badly. She could do what the journal asked without drawing undue attention to herself. A whisper of sound made her pause nothing specific but just the slightest whisper carried to where she froze Lucrezia lifted her skirt and pulled her gun eyeing the door wryly before she pushed it open.   
  
Entering warily through the outer lounge she gently nudged open the door to the men's facilities cautiously taking in the stalls and urinals she moved slowly toward the body on the floor. Standing over the body she stopped all her senses straining outward eyes sweeping the interior before she finally knelt and felt for a pulse. Dead. Rolling him over she looked for the cause. He was a big man; strong looking but someone snapped his neck like kindling.   
  
Lucrezia stood and moved back through the bathroom her heels clicking loudly on the tiles glancing back over her shoulder she swept the room once more before slipping through the opening. Moving into the lounge she opened the door and let it swing closed shaking her head at such subterfuge before moving silently back into the lounge. She took a seat in the chair facing the door. Checking her watch she shifted getting comfortable crossing her legs she laid the gun across it the picture of patience and waited even though her mind screamed a countdown. They were running out of time and the last thing she wanted was Heero up here. Don't disappoint me Gabriel.   
  
That's how Gabriel found her when he finally called her bluff sitting as if she had all the time in the world. Still she couldn't quite stop that tell tale sigh of relief.  
  
Gabriel pushed the door open with his foot and exited his hands out at his sides. They stood there in silence studying each other. Lucrezia stood slowly moving closer she stopped the moment she saw his eyes and gasped. My god no wonder Relena trusted him. Her eyes moved on over his features taking in the long loose hair her lips tilted slightly. At least he didn't have a braid that would be tantamount to a neon sign proclaiming his parentage for all it's worth. She smiled at the color at least he got something from her those blue-black tints could have came from anyone but she took an odd comfort from the fact that they were the exact shade of her own. His eyes narrowed.   
  
"You know who I am, I find that very intriguing."  
  
She shrugged silently. "Why are you here?"  
  
His face reserved became even more so with the question as his eyes grew shuttered. "O I was in the neighborhood heard they were having some killer eats turns out you just had some killers. There's still one more you know. I don't suppose you would let me finish what I started?"   
  
Lucrezia shook her head amazed. "If Heero doesn't shoot you, Duo will there is to much unexplained happening around Relena lately everyone is jumpy. Stay away and let us do it. He's already seen you once tonight." He stared impassively she couldn't tell if what she said reached him or not. "Where is the suspect?"   
  
Gabriel expression softened, "you know I like you this way there's still a hope in your eyes that hasn't been stamped out yet.   
  
Lucrezia faltered, "wha?"   
  
But he was already closing back up his face tightened taking on a forbidding stamp. "It wasn't me he saw." He raked his hands through his hair impatiently. "I can't. I won't take the chance."  
  
She frowned. "Why?" Her watch beeped startled she looked down and swore she was out of time. "Quiet," she hissed. "Heero."   
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I got a body male, very dead. I'm going to call for a clean up team. Then proceed with the rest of the sweep." Her eyes lifted and held Gabriel's. "Heero we may have at least one more. Repeat. One other hostile."   
  
"Acknowledged. The Mars delegation arrived, she's making her rounds we can start moving her out. I'll send back up."   
  
"Negative. I'll finish my sweep," she murmured.   
  
"Roger that."   
  
"You didn't tell him."   
  
She shook her head. "Go." She gestured with her gun.   
  
He dropped his hands and strode across the room pulling the door open he stopped. He glanced back at her watching him. "Thanks I won't.."   
  
"Go."   
  
He grinned, "I'm gone." He turned back opening the door he looked both ways..   
  
"Gabriel," she called impulsively.   
  
He glanced over his shoulder enigmatically. "Don't worry I don't plan on dying just yet."  
  
"If anyone suspects you're here." She trailed off.   
  
His eyebrow quirked, "I know they're very protective of her."  
  
She shook her head. "I was thinking about Zechs. Stay away from Zechs, Gabriel." He nodded his head then slipped away before she could say more. "Be careful." She whispered into the silence of the room.  
  
  
  
Duo tapped his earcom in acknowledgement. Moving up behind her he cupped her elbow. Relena turned and smiled, "Duo I want you to meet Kevan Swayne he ."   
  
Duo nodded abruptly. "Charmed." He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "Come on angel past time you booked."   
  
Relena looked startled for a moment then he watched comprehension dawn. Turning back she offered a practiced smile. "I'm sorry Kevan. Duo has just reminded me about an appointment I can't break. I am sorry about cutting our reunion short it was nice to see you again."   
  
She went to move off when he clasped her arm detaining her. He smiled smoothly, " I can't let you leave me now."   
  
Duo muttered just loud enough for Relena to hear. "Let me help you then."  
  
Relena gently squeezed Duo's hand against her side but her eyes sparkled with suppressed mirth.  
  
Maybe we can do this again sometime?" He pleaded charmingly  
  
"Relena." Zechs moved forward frowning "We really need to go."   
  
Kevan chuckled shifting again slightly, "of course she does but surely she can take a moment to reminisce with an old friend."   
  
"Perhaps another time Kevan my time just isn't my own anymore." Relena smiled apologetically.   
  
"But I understood you were pulling back delegating more so you could have more free time."   
  
"Well I."  
  
"Relena."   
  
She glanced up at her brother's grim face and nodded. Turning back she smiled. "Call me we'll work something out." With that she turned back letting Zechs take her arm   
  
"Relena just a moment you didn't.." Kevan reached for her arm pulling her off balance. That's when she felt it fire blazed a trail across her side before it went numb. She jerked back against Zechs in reflex. Relena felt him flinch, as everything seemed to happen at once. The chandelier above their heads exploded sending sparks and glass showering the guest and marbled floors as Relena was shoved forward into Zechs carrying them several feet. They all hit the ground hard. The force on top of her rolled them under the edge of the massive buffet as screams and shattering crystal filled the room.   
  
Trying to push herself up Duo grunted pushing her head back down. "Damn it! Lena stay down until it's clear." Tilting her head up she looked up from Zechs chest trying to see his face clearly to make sure he was all right. He seemed fine but she watched in dismay as he transformed back into the man he was during the war. Or had it ever left him she thought sadly.   
  
Shifting he glanced down he must of felt her stare because he tried to force a reassuring smile. Sliding out from under her he cupped her cheek. "You ok?" Wide eyed she leaned up painfully onto her side biting her lip she nodded. Relena watched him tap his earcom. "I'm on my way." He met Duo's gaze over her head. "Stay with her wait for my signal and then get her out of here."   
  
He went to roll away. "Wait." She grabbed his arm wincing slightly as she did. "Where are you going?"  
  
"They got two of them but there's still shooting."  
  
"And you say I'm nuts.. Your not bullet proof you could get hurt they have us pinned." Duo amused snorted.   
  
Zechs mouth twisted into a half smile. "Not if I get him first." Rolling out from underneath the table he lay there bullets seemed to fire in a continuous wave about the room. He waited to see some semblance of a pattern in it when he thought he found it he went. Moving from cover to cover he finally made his way to the second floor his back against the wall he paused and tapped his com.  
  
"Yuy what's the hold up on the shooter?" He slid along the wall warily pushing doors open checking rooms as he came to them.   
  
"No shooter it's programmed and bolted in," Heero came back flatly.   
  
Zechs stopped, "say again?"  
  
"The gun is on a program I'm hacking it now."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Third level some sort of greenhouse."  
  
The hair stood on the back of his neck. In one quick movement he spun crouched and shot. "Zechs?" He froze there still crouched his eyes probing the darkness. Nothing moved, nothing breathed yet he would have bet his life his instincts had been dead on.   
  
"It's nothing I'm on my way."  
  
Halfway there blessed silence reigned he sighed in relief until he saw the body with a hole in the center of it's head. He frowned Yuy. Crouching he turned the man's face toward the light no one he recognized standing he continued on. Coming into the solarium he loosened the top two buttons on his collar and scanned the room by rote. He caught himself searching Lucrezia thoroughly to make sure she was ok.  
  
She nodded. "I'm all right. There's one on the second floor clean up had just arrived when the shooting started. O Zechs I'm so sorry."  
  
He moved closer drawing her against his chest. "It's not your fault Lu," he murmured. Turning toward Heero his eyebrow lifted quizzically. " I thought I heard you say it was programmed."  
  
He nodded. "It was. I found one hostile down the hall he was trying to lead me away when the shooting started."  
  
Zechs frowned disapprovingly, "he's dead. Did we get anything useful?"  
  
"I questioned him an unknown element has invited himself into their game and is systematically eliminating their people. They know he's not one of ours so they're getting   
edgy. The guy Noin found was contracted out apparently they are running short on people willing to go against him."  
  
  
His mouth quirked at the corner, "he was positively chatty with you. Tell me something we don't know Heero."  
  
Heero smirked, "they call him the Demon."  
  
Zechs turned, "aren't we all when provoked? Alright lets start getting people out and get some medical attention here for those that need it."   
  
"I already made the call," Lucrezia murmured.   
  
Zechs tapped his com. "Duo it's clear get her out. What? Shit.. We're on our way."  
  
"Relena?"   
  
Frustrated he glared over his shoulder at Lucrezia." She won't leave until she knows we're all right.   
  
Heero shrugged, "so tell her."  
  
"He tried that."  
  
Heero tapped his com. "Duo pick her up and carry her out of here."  
  
Zechs smiled, "I'm going to enjoy her tearing into you for a change."  
  
Heero let go of the com and looked grim. "Lets go. Heero glared at the two Preventors. "Clean up and be careful when you unbolt it we need to study it more later."  
  
Zechs frowned uneasily. " What?"  
  
"He tried to pick her up."  
  
Lucrezia frowned moving after him. "I don't understand.." They trailed after him as he went down the hall by the time he hit the stairs he was running. They looked at each other as comprehension dawned and started after him.   
  
  



	7. Kaleidoscope

Title: Chimera  
Author: Amber  
Pairings: Not Sure Yet but there will definitely be Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Any new OC belongs to said author and her imagination.  
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
  
Gabriel swung lightly against the building wondering for not the first time what the hell he was doing here. He knew her condition hacking the system even though she was cleverly shielded with anonymity wasn't hard. He could safely go back to the hovel he was calling home and take care of his own wound. His mouth twisted sardonically it may be peace time but the General's old man hadn't lost his edge anyone else wouldn't have known he was there.   
  
He slid down another foot then stopped. The pull on his arm was annoying but not especially painful so why was he out here giving them another chance to fill him full of holes. Christ he was even coming through the window now of all things. He slid his visor down and scanned the room this was as good as it was going to get silently he entered the room tossing the nylon cord back out the window.   
  
Lucrezia shifted in the chair her eyes snapped open and she palmed her gun before he could blink. He froze. They eyed each other in the dimly lit room. "Your crazy, you know that?"   
  
"How is she?"   
  
Lu sighed, "she's fine it grazed her there was allot of bleeding so they wanted to keep her a day or two but she's fighting it. They finally gave her a sedative and kicked everyone out that was a couple of hours ago but she should be waking anytime now." Lu studied him curiously. "How did you know I would be here?"   
  
He shrugged, "I watched them leave."   
  
"You're being reckless."   
  
He moved toward the bed staring down at her she looked so fragile it reminded him of the stasis chamber and he hated it. "Reckless? No. Stupid. I wasted to much time.. But I." He trailed off.   
  
She touched his arm in apology. "I delayed you I'm sorry."   
  
He turned his head staring at her pensively. "I can't let you think that. I was curious about her.. Them.. I was watching when I should have just completed my assignment and left."   
  
"That's natural."   
  
He shook his head, "no I almost got her killed."   
  
"I know you think you're alone in this but your not. We care deeply about her ourselves keeping her safe is a group effort."   
  
He shook his head. "I work better alone always have you and the others your bound by a system of rules and regulations I have none but my own." His mouth tightened, "and for this it's better that way because I'll do whatever I feel necessary to insure she dies of old age and not a bullet." Gabriel lifted a hand and hesitantly brushed back a strand of her hair staring at it like he had never seen the like of it before. He started dropping his hand like he had touched a live wire he shoved them in the pockets of his jacket. "Besides you and the others are at a place in your lives where you don't need to do doing things that way anymore. So don't go back there willingly."   
  
Lucrezia smiled sadly. "Then why are you here now?"   
  
His eyes slid to Relena then away he looked like a little boy craving a dessert. She suspected for the first time in his life something other than necessity and survival dictated his actions. He forced his gaze away and looked at Lucrezia his face unreadable. "Curiosity?"   
  
Somehow she felt ridiculously disappointed she would have bet her life he hadn't lied to her until then. "Then curiosity is satisfied there is no need for you to linger." His brow arched but he glanced back down as if drawn against his will. When the silence lengthened her eyes widened. "My god your in love with her." She whispered but it was still loud enough for him to hear.   
  
His head jerked up he stood there watching her with hooded eyes then like quicksilver he changed again and gave her a tight smile. "Love. What's love? You have to know what it is to love," he said his voice laced with cynicism.   
  
She cringed according to the journal once Heero and Duo died he had shut everyone and thing out except for regular visits to the encapsulated princess. It must have started as curiousity but grown as he had. Relena was the perfect woman in his eyes she wouldn't leave him, never expected the impossible and allowed him to be vunerable something being the child of two enfamous gundam pilots wasn't allowed. Well in his mind. She schooled her expression as she glanced between Relena and he. Lucrezia shifted grimacing a bit she murmured. "I would love a cup of coffee but I didn't want to leave her unprotected." She began but stopped, letting the full significance of what she said sink in.   
  
He blinked then nodded abruptly. "Go."   
  
Lucrezia swung away and grabbed her jacket sliding it on she moved to the door and stopped. "It won't be as much time as you'd like but it's a beginning." Then she was gone before he could reply.   
  
Gabriel stretched a finger out brushing a sheaf of hair it slid off his finger light as a feather before shifting back against her shoulder and arm. His eyes lifted to her face meticulously studying it memorizing every curve, every line before allowing his hand to reach out once more. His finger parted her hair curling it around his finger he froze at the intense wave of longing rising up almost suffocating him. His eyes fluttered and closed exhaling he opened them and after the slightest hesitation he did what he dreamed about for years while she hung suspended in that tank. He leaned forward her hair looked golden and warm, alive. Inviting one to linger in the lushness of the strands. He brought it to his nose inhaling the sweet floral scent before bringing it to his lips he rubbed it back and forth before taking it into his mouth as if memorizing the taste. "No there's never enough time."  
  
  
  
Duo rubbed his arms briskly, "why are we out here? We've been kicked out remember?   
  
Heero turned from scanning the hospital to smile tucking the scarf around Duo's neck he offered him the visor. "Look and see."   
  
Duo grimaced, "what am I looking for? The place is swarming with security and Lu's with Lena let's go get warm I'm freezing." Taking the visor he slid up the building. "Son of bitch." He jerked the visor down and tossed them to Heero. "Lets move."   
  
He slid a leg over the bike then realized Heero wasn't following cocking his head to the side he stared at Heero's back. "OK. What don't I know?"   
  
Heero turned and joined him at his bike tucking a loose strand back he slid his knuckles down his cheek. "For weeks every time someone has tried to take out Relena they've failed one percent of that ratio can be attributed to us the rest is.."   
  
"Our guy in the garage," Duo finished. Heero nodded. "So you believe him he's not out to hurt Relena?" Duo asked skeptically.   
  
"I didn't say I trusted him I just don't think he has anything to do with the assassination attempts."   
  
"I know you there's something else you take suspicion to an art form. So why is he still alive?"   
  
A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Relena for all her blind optimism is a good judge of character."   
  
Duo snorted, "sorry babe she trusted you yeah but you spent half the war Omae o Koruso-ing her." Heero arched an eyebrow silently. "Come on, Duo wheedled. "Tell me."   
  
His mouth twitched. "Noin was very insistent on checking the second floor tonight. Someone killed our perp it wasn't our people yet when we met later she went so far as to down play it's importance. Then there's the half naked witness stuffed in the linen closet whose assailant borrowed his clothes then returned them bloody that she insisted on interviewing." Duo opened his mouth then paused with an arrested expression on his face mentally going back over the last few weeks. Heero was right she had been all but steering the investigation away from their mysterious benefactor. "Whose on guard in Relena's room tonight Duo?"   
  
He looked at Heero in angry dismay. "What the hell is going on here?"   
  
He turned his head toward the hospital with a calculating stare. "I don't know but we will before the nights over."  
  
  
  
Relena shifted drowsily until pain slammed through her side with the force of a horse's kick. Sucking in air she forced the cotton out of her mind and eyelids that weighed a ton to lift. The first thing she noticed was the smell antiseptic and gauze blearily she tried bringing the room into focus. They drugged her. 'Damn it," she whispered hoarsely.   
  
"Easy." A voice murmured somewhere above her. "Don't make it worse."   
  
Her brow furrowed, "Heero?" She croaked.   
  
Relena still out of it couldn't see well but she sensed the immediate tension. "No sorry lover boy's apparently busy."   
  
Blinking she tried to pull things into focus still seeing double she tried to push herself up clearing her throat she tried again. "Whose there? Milliardo?"   
  
Gabriel swore he had moved back out of the light the moment he felt her stir so not to startle her. Her disorientation and stubbornness was going to rip her side back open unless he stopped her. He was fucked, all this did was tighten the bond he felt with her and she didn't even know he was alive except as an annoyance. Gabriel moved to the bed and placed a hand against her shoulder. "Stop." he said gruffly. "Your just going to hurt yourself."   
  
She slid her hand up his arm feeling the cool softness of leather against her skin hooking her fingers in the jacket she tugged weakly.   
  
"For the.." He swore leaning down his hair shifted and became an silky curtain on either side of her face screening them from the room beyond. Gabriel swallowed uneasily he was inches from her his breath softly stirring her hair the thick dark lashes that framed eyes the color of the sea before a storm stared upward searchingly. It was those eyes now that held him enthralled as he watched them go from wide, blank confusion to gradual comprehension. He always thought once you studied a subject thoroughly being caught off guard was impossible. But once again she surprised him with her calm acceptance.   
  
"Your back," she whispered.   
  
"I'm back," he breathed.   
  
"Where's Lu?"   
  
"Coffee."   
  
She blinked hazily, "you have.."   
  
He shook his head silencing her. "It's alright I have a little bit of time."   
  
"If you've come to yell at me wait until I feel better. I stayed," she swallowed with difficulty. "All those people."   
  
His eyes darkened. "It should have never happened."   
  
Her hand lifted and cupped his cheek before falling away. "I'm OK I've had worse. But it hurts they were caught in the cross fire because of me."   
  
"That's not the point." He bit off. "Not because of you because of some sick fuck. I'm the one I should.."   
  
Her fingers rose again the tips just brushing his lips. "Don't you'll make yourself crazy like that. I know."   
  
His mouth twisted wryly, "how do you know I'm not already crazy?"   
  
He meant it jokingly but she answered him seriously. "Your eyes I've seen that expression before I trusted it then. Just like I'm trusting in you now."   
  
He flinched it wasn't hard to guess where this came from he saw those same eyes every time he looked at Heero. He smirked, "is that what this is all about you looking for a replacement for Yuy?"   
  
Her eyes widened in shock. "That was unworthy of you."   
  
He sighed roughly resting his forehead against hers. "You just don't know how much."   
  
"I don't make a habit of explaining myself to strangers," she said reproachfully.   
  
He closed his eyes wearily before pulling away. "It's none of my business I won't be around long enough to care."   
  
She smiled but it held such regret he felt his gut clench. "I have no lover. Who would want to be a part of my crazy life?"   
  
He clenched his jaw at his instinctive response O how he wanted to though. He smiled softly, "don't worry angel you'll meet someone one day who wont give a damn about over protective brothers or your crazy friends, the impossible hours, assassination attempts, or your haughty Queen of the world act. Having you will make it all worth it."   
  
"Maybe I should run an ad." She tried to smile but couldn't keep the tears from her eyes and her voice.   
  
"I'd give anything to be able to stay here and give Yuy a run for his money," he whispered huskily.   
  
She shook her head slightly in protest. "Heero is involved with my best friend."   
  
"That may be Princess but he is the template, that those that aren't to intimidated from the start to try for you know their measured with. I'm just crazy enough to not give a Damn about competing against Heero Yuy." Pulling back he swore silently at what he said here he was pushing her way with one hand and pulling her back with the other. "I gotta go angel."   
  
"Wait," she whispered. "Why do you seems so familiar?" Her hand tightened on his jacket as if holding him there would work he lifted his to cup her hand. Then with a gentle squeeze he pulled away. "Wait! At least tell me your name."   
  
He hesitated god knows it was wrong he was breaking the most important rule secrecy. But just once he wanted to hear her say his name. "Gabriel," he murmured.   
  
"Gabriel." She husked he nodded swallowing past the sudden tightness in his throat he slowly backed away from the temptation to carve that tracker out of his neck and stay here and have the one thing he had always craved and couldn't have. Her.   
  
"Gabriel."   
  
"My times up and your security is coming. I'll say good-bye before I.. Go."   
  
"I'll hold you to that. Be safe." Her smile lingered with him all the way home.  
  
  
Gabriel unlocked the door and pushed it open the long squeak as it swung inward was annoying as hell but on this side if town you didn't want anyone being able to come in on you unaware. He leaned against the doorjamb watching the roaches scurry for cover and wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back to the hospital but nothing drove home more the fact he had no place in her life than depth he had sunk to just to survive. Pushing himself upright he entered addressing the scurrying bugs as he kicked the door closed. "Hello boys I'm home."   
  
Tossing his jacket on the bed he entered the bathroom and stared thru the grimy mirror at his reflection. It wasn't hard to guess what fascinated her was the same thing that usually grabbed everyone's attention. Eyes of the darkest blue stared coldly back at him,his father's eyes she said she had seen that expression before. He had to the night his father looked at him across the Peacecraft garage thinking he meant to harm her. He took his fist and swiped down the filthy glass there was no sense in longing for things that couldn't be. The situation was coming to a head there were only two assholes left he needed to concern himself with once they were gone then the rest of the organization would fracture and fall apart. A life that can never be..   
  
Shrugging out of his holsters he hung them on the towel rack then pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it. He stared at the scars marking his chest and arms with the technology in his world he could have had them removed long ago but he considered them badges of courage. He turned the water on grimacing at the brown color and the whine the old pipes made as the water sputtered and hiccupped. When it cleared he turned his arm examining the crease across his bicep splashing it liberally with water he opened the medicine cabinet and took out alcohol pouring it liberally over his arm. He hissed through clenched teeth. He patted it dry then slapped bacterial ointment on it followed by a pressure bandage it would do. Bending down he had just splashed his face with water when something changed within the room.   
  
Leaving the water running he draped the towel around his neck and shrugged back into his guns. Pulling one he moved to the side of the opening and froze. He could feel the draft from the window blowing through the room. Someone had come in through the window. Unexpected since it was nailed shut but it had to happen sooner or later he had just been hoping it would be later. He moved slowly forward when a hand grabbed the gun jerking him through the opening. Striking out with his free hand he felt the grunt more than heard it but didn't have time to examine it to closely since he was lifted and slammed against the wall with enough force that his towel flew off as well as his gun slid across the floor. Slamming his free hand down on the arm at his throat he broke free and landed on his feet kicking out with his leg he just grazed him but it had little affect his opponent fell back a few steps and crouched.  
  
Fuck they were evenly matched he knew who it was. Assuming a fighting stance he watched Heero mirror it when a gun went off drawing their attention from each other to the window. "Entertaining, as this is this it's my party I'm freezing ass off waiting so it ends now." Duo entered the room smirking.   
  
Gabriel sighed dropping his hands he waited dividing his attention between the two. "Why don't you people ever sleep?"   
  
Duo grinned as he moved closer. "Hee-chan doesn't need much sleep." He got his first good glimpse of Gabriel his eyes narrowed threateningly. "Son of a pus bucket." He glared at Heero. "You knew. No wonder he's still in the land of the living." Heero shrugged Duo stalked forward and shoved the gun under his chin grabbing the other gun from the holster he tossed it to Heero. "I want to know why you spent thirty-four minutes in Lena's room without Lu screaming bloody murder? I want you to tell me why the fuck you have my lover's eyes?"   
  
"I wanted to make sure she was all right," he gritted.   
  
"Who asked you? The only reason your alive right now is I called to check she was all right before we followed you."  
  
"You were at the reception," Heero asked. "Why?"   
  
His eyes slid to Heero. "I would think that's obvious since I left him there and you got the other one. My mission is to remove a rogue element within this government."   
  
"Bullshit you're not with this government I would know." Duo snapped.   
  
"I never said I was with your government."   
  
"Then whose?" Gabriel grew silent.   
  
Heero and Duo looked at each other pointedly. "OK, lets ask something you can answer. How do you know Lu?"  
  
"I don't."   
  
"Liar." Duo muttered. "Let's just shoot him. I won't tell Lena if you don't."   
  
Heero moved slowly around him circling him studying him like a specimen in a jar. " We'll go back to the hospital call Zechs and ask these questions with Relena and Noin present."   
  
He moved restlessly and Duo smirked. "I don't think he wants that I wonder why."   
  
"I didn't lie I don't know the woman you know as Lucrezia Noin I think she's going on Relena's instinct and her own belief of my past actions that I wouldn't hurt the Minister.  
  
Heero shrugged, "if what you say is true then you'll be free before the days out."   
  
His jaw worked furiously he was pissed that he was too distracted to notice them following him. "What do I have to do to get you two cut me loose?"   
  
Duo shrugged feigning indifference, "don't look at me I'm more inclined to shoot you I don't' trust you any further than I could toss Deathscythe. And I'm still waiting about those eyes.."  
  
He looked from Duo to Heero's impassive face. Heero smiled coldly. "Talk."   
  
Gabriel's brow rose in disbelief. "My talking won't get me free."   
  
Heero chambered the gun and shifted it pointing it at him. "Not talking won't either."   
  
"Then you might as well shoot Relena now because if I don't finish what I started they'll come after her again."   
  
Duo laughed hardly, "confident isn't he?"   
  
"Then tell us who they are and we'll deal with it. We can take care of her ourselves," he said in a tone devoid of emotion.   
  
"No! I have to."   
  
"Why," Duo fired back instantly.   
  
Gabriel seethed trying to find an angle they would understand. "It's my mission."   
  
Duo smiled coldly, "not good enough not with Lena involved."   
  
He glanced at Heero to see if he was getting through but met an intense almost predatory gaze like he was just looking for an excuse to shoot him where he stood.  
  
"Fuck," he whispered. Duo and Heero exchanged a look as Gabriel moved to the bed dropping on it he looked at them coldly.   
  
"Hypothetically what would happen if Relena Darlian were killed tomorrow?" His eyebrow lifted quizzically, "what no answer? I can understand that it's not something anyone wants to think about. Relena is well documented as saying it's not one person that holds the reins of peace. Ahh I see that struck a cord. Do you believe that? Believe she could die and the world go on like nothing happened? Well let me tell you what happens. The world goes to hell in a hand basket. Three and a half weeks ago someone tried to blow up the entire Peacecraft mansion. In this reality no one was harmed. In mine Relena Darlian, Lucreza Peacecraft, Sally Chang and yourselves were the only ones that survived two incendiary devices planted on the Peacecraft compound. Survive I guess is an optimistic term she's kept alive by the science of the age but everything that makes her unique and special is suspended waiting for the day science can repair the damage to her brain. Assuming that she's still there once repairs are effected. What not ready to carry me off to the loony bin yet?"   
  
He shrugged standing he moved to the window leaning his forearm against the trim the breeze from the window cooled his sweaty brow as he slowly relieved the nightmare that was his life. "Afterward it fell apart the reasons aren't important now. She was more than a figurehead it was almost like she was hope itself. To the people there was no peace or hope without Relena Peacecraft. She was it and with her gone.. Noin as you call her is the General of those of us still fighting. Your Princess floats suspended in a tank of symbiotic fluids that sustain her body and initiate tissue regeneration. But the process is slow and we don't have the resources to make the necessary adjustments to accelerate it. Chang is apparently a shadow of her former self. You both died in a mission on what was thought at the time to eliminate the last of the conspirators. It wasn't until later we learned differently the higher ups missed the man in charge the one behind the scenes pulling everyone's strings and completely misjudge the motivation. I was ten at the time the General.. Noin said it was how you would have wanted to go. Together."   
  
Gabriel turned, leaning back against the edge of the window his face an indistinct blur among the shadows of the room. "After years of this dragging on they came up with this latest desperate gamble the eggheads of my time felt that if the act itself could be changed and the group eliminated then the timeline itself would alter as if it never happened. I have two left and then she's safe from that destiny. That's why I've risked telling you this as crazy as it sounds so you'll let me finish what I started."   
  
Duo and Heero looked at each. "Ah man, I saw this movie last week on the Sci-fi channel." Duo scoffed.   
  
Gabriel pushed off the window frame pulling a shirt out of his tote he shrugged into before turning to meet their gaze. "Fine. Something to convince you I'm being truthful." Gabriel looked at Duo. "You have a safety deposit box with personal items in it for the both of you."   
  
Heero watched him intently unimpressed. "Most people do."   
  
Gabriel inclined his head but coninued holding Duo's gaze, "yes but it isn't in a bank and there are only two people that know you kept a cross of silver and a small part of your Gundam Deathscythe. And they're both in this room." He met Heero's intense gaze with his own impassive one. "You put in a marriage license and a blue scrap of satin material." He let the silence stretch before delivering the final coup de grace. "That came from Relena's birthday dress. Clean but still splotched with blood that never came out."   
  
Duo stood holstering his gun; he moved closer staring him in the eyes searching his face intently. "Who are you?"   
  
Gabriel swallowed huskily, "I'm not the enemy that's all you need to know I've told you more than I should have as it is. And after this is over I'll disappear." He smiled ironically. "As if I never existed."   
  
Duo looked over his shoulder and Heero. "Get your stuff." Heero said flatly   
  
"Look I."   
  
"Get your stuff until this is over we're going to be your shadows."   
  
"I .."   
  
Heero smirked, "I don't care what you want or think. Noin knows allot more about what's going on here than she's saying and until I know you're not crazy we'll be watching you and her closely."   
  
Duo grinned, "OO won't Relena be surprised."   
  
Gabriel jerked his head toward Duo. "That's not a good idea," he said uneasily.   
  
Heero lifted his eyebrow. "It's us or take your chances with Zechs. You decide."  
  
Duo winced, "Oo not good the Iceman really wants to get his hands on you." Duo shook his head. "That whole big brother thing with Lena." He grinned wickedly as he stared at Gabriel speculatively. "He can ream you for a change I'm going to enjoy this. Married?"  
  
Startled Gabriel stared at him in dismay. "Uh no."   
  
Duo's smile widened. "Boyfriend? Girlfriend back where ever?" Gabriel looked momentarily nonpulsed.  
  
Heero sighed, "Duo.." Tossing Gabriel his jacket he nodded toward the door. "Lets go."  
  
"Ok, OK just checking sheesh." Twirling the gun around his finger he handed it to Gabriel handle first before moving toward the door glancing over his shoulder he watched Gabriel grab the tote from his closet. Duo bent and grabbed the bloody shirt stuffing it in his jacket before continuing out into the hallway.   
  
Heero stopped him at the door handing him the other gun. "You were very careful to not say who you are. Just tell me you weren't sent by some crazy old man with a claw."   
  
Gabriel smiled, "no I wasn't."   
  
He nodded before gesturing for him to proceed. "Do you have a name?"  
  
He looked at Heero. "You didn't ask Relena? he asked dryly"   
  
Heero frowned seeing it Gabriel shrugged. "Call me Gabriel."  
  
"Hn," he nodded. "Now about Relena..." Duo laughed from the hallway.  
  
Gabriel groaned it was going to be a long night.  



	8. Trinity

Title: Chimera  
Author: Amber  
Pairings: Not Sure Yet but there will definitely be Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Any new OC belongs to said author and her imagination.  
  
Trinity  
  
  
Zechs leaned back in the chair, he steepled his fingers together as he gathered his thoughts staring intently between Duo and Heero. The one thing that kept running through his mind was they knew more than they were saying. Hell they all knew more than they were saying but petty insecurities, jealousy and pride aside he would stake his life that Duo and Heero would never do anything purposely to hurt Relena. And it was that thought he was clinging to right now.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you've brought this guy in but he'll be staying in your house?? With my sister," he said mildly. He sat there watching with a still expression on his face, which was unreadable. He broke eye contact as the door opened and only then did several expressions chase across his face but much too quickly to follow before once again he resumed his blank expression.   
  
"You're just in time. Maxwell and Yuy are explaining to me why the very man that broke into our home and tried to wring Relena's neck will now reside in theirs... with my sister." Noin flicked them a startled glance before schooling it to one of cautious interest.  
  
Duo winced put like that he and Heero needed their heads checked in fact it was a miracle Zechs hadn't started shooting first and asking questions later. Duo watched the staring contest between Zechs and Heero with interest idly he wondered how long they were going to mentally and verbally square off for Relena's affections the rest of their lives? Didn't they know there was no need for it at all? He glanced between them and then at the worried look in Lu's eyes. Apparently not, ok he could play voice of reason for a change. He could do that not a problem.  
  
"I know it seems insane but he is eliminating the hostiles." Duo said as he ticked the reasons off on his fingers. "He seems to be one step ahead of them, he could have hurt Lena several times over and hasn't. What better way to keep an eye on him at the same time he eliminates the slime balls than have him right under Heero's nose?"  
  
Zechs eyebrow lifted arrogantly. "Put him here in a holding cell and we do it our selves. If his story checks out.. What is his story anyway I don't think I've heard that part yet?"   
  
Duo ignored that and focused on the one thing Zechs understood the bottom line."It's going to take time. Time according to him we may not have. And if having him in here instead of out there gets Lena hurt? Do we really want to take that chance? I don't!" Heero's eyes widened at the intensity in Duo's voice but other than that he remained silent.  
  
Zechs stood swinging around he stared out the window. "That's quite a turn around Duo." His mouth dropped he didn't know what shocked him more hearing Zechs call him by his first name or how calm he seemed about the whole thing. "Where is he now?"   
  
Duo closed his mouth. "Uh. O he's in conference room three Wufei's with him."   
  
Zechs nodded silently. He turned his head capturing Lucrezia's intense look with a searching one of his own. "What do you think?"   
  
Noin turned aside to look at Heero. "What does Relena say about this?"   
  
Duo shrugged sheepishly answering for him. "She doesn't know yet she managed to get herself cut loose early from the hospital that sniveling weasel Swayne helped her go into work. She's next on our stop after we cut out of here."   
  
Noin sighed closing her eyes a moment before she forced them open with resignation. "I have reservations. The key to his success so far has been his anonymity what we don't know the enemy doesn't either. That's over you can be sure of that we'll need to end it quickly now we can't let this drag on."   
  
Zechs stared silently at Heero waiting for his input. Heero frowned. "I believe keeping Relena alive and safe is a goal we share beyond that isn't my problem until Gabriel makes it mine."  
  
Zechs nodded coming around the desk, he leaned against it crossing his arms, his head lowered as he silently weighed his options. Duo shifted restlessly as he tried to read Zechs expression but a shief of blonde hair effectively screened any signs of whether or not he had gotten through to him.   
  
"Come on Zechs I trust him more than some of those politicians she has to deal with. She hooks up with Swayne you'll have to put up with his slimy ooze trail all through the house."   
  
His gaze settled on Duo giving him a piercing look before his mouth curved wryly. "I'm not a match making service Maxwell. Besides if she doesn't have better taste than that I don't want to have anything to do with it. Lets get on with this bring him in."   
  
Lucrezia tensed as Duo hopped up and moved to the door. A short time later Duo entered with Gabriel following and Wufei trailing behind. Duo moved back against the wall so he could watch everyone's expression. Noin looked like she had a bad case of indigestion. Heero was watching her like a shark at a buffet. And Zechs, uh oh. Zechs looked like a man that just got his fondest wish.   
  
Gabriel moved forward his eyes hooded as he took in the group with one glance. Zechs looked at Heero, "no restraints?" Heero shook his head.   
  
"Good." Zechs straightened up and silently walked around him. When he stopped they faced each other silently taking each other's measure. Both men were in peak physical condition, both well over six foot so neither had no trouble looking the other in the eye. In a move to fast to follow Zechs brought his forearm across Gabriel's face. He fell back a few steps then righted himself, lifting his finger to the corner of his mouth Gabriel stared at the blood before meeting the deadly promise in Zechs eyes.   
  
"Zechs! What are you doing?"   
  
He held Gabriel's gaze while he answered Lucrezia. "Making sure he understands the rules." Deliberately turning his back on him he strode toward his desk and sat. "I need to discuss this with Lady and try to decide how much to tell her. You need to get Relena home, Lu and I will swing by later and make sure she's all right." He pulled a folder toward him in a silent dismissal.   
  
Heero nodded, "let's go." They all filed toward the door.   
  
"Noin." She stopped turning almost reluctantly, she moved back toward his desk to take a seat. "Hasn't this gone on long enough?"  
  
"Zechs I.."  
  
He shoved the file aside and stood, moving around his desk he perched on the edge, brushing his fingers softly down her cheek and jawline. "Lu, what's wrong?"   
  
She closed her eyes and swallowed through the choking sensation. "I know we agreed there would be no more secrets between us. I'm," she faltered. "trying to work through some things as soon as this is all over I'll tell you everything."   
  
"Trust me Lu."   
  
She winced at his pleading tone. Lucrezia stood cupping his face. "I do. I have always always, trusted you even when I didn't understand or couldn't agree with your motives."   
  
"Then let me help you."  
  
She met his eyes and leaned down to capture his lips in a tender kiss. He let out a long breath, "alright." He leaned his forehead against her chest. "When you need me.."  
  
Lucrezia pulled back to meet his gaze with her own, an urgent intensity there. "I know. I've always known. Just trust me a little while longer."   
  
***  
  
As soon as the door closed, Duo paused turning toward the opposite direction. "I'll catch up I need to see someone first." Heero's eyes narrowed. Duo shifted restlessly, "I need to do this Heero."   
  
Wufei looked between the two. "Well I have better things to do than hold up Peacecrafts's door so if you have no further need of me?" He asked with asperity. Heero silently inclined his head. "Excuse me." Wufei eyed Gabriel suspiciously before moving off down the hall.   
  
Heero returned his gaze to Duo. "Duo it won't."   
  
He smiled wryly completing his unspoken thought. "I know."   
  
Heero nodded, "meet us at Relena's office."   
  
***  
  
Relena opened the next folder slowly turning through the information until she found the photograph of a smiling family. This was the twelveth of such folders and there was still at least a dozen more to go through to personally call and offer condolences to. She stared at the sweetly smiling face of a little girl and her own crumpled. Her head dropped   
down to rest in waiting palms, her shoulders shaking fiercely as she strove to keep her weeping silent, and not let it turn into a wailing which would have been so much more satisfying. She was appalled at her loss of control, especially here where the slightest thing could be perceived as a weakness and anyone could see.   
  
This was the part of her she strived so hard to conceal, the child within that she still nurtured, the vulnerable young woman who still no matter how much death she saw never became enamored. Relena cupped her hand over her mouth to stifle her cries and rocked mourning for the little girl whose tomorrows had been brutally snatched away, the husband who had lost not only his daughter but his wife as well. And all those families who were now going to have to try and figure out how to live without their loved ones because of her.  
  
  
***  
  
Duo came up to Sally's door and knocked once before opening it and peering around the edge. "Anybody home?"   
  
Sally looked up and smiled, "Duo come in."   
  
He shut the door and sat on the edge of her desk swinging his leg. "We missed you the other night gorgeous. You could have brought Wuffie we would have tolerated even him to see you." She laughed .   
  
Duo grew solemn, "seriously Sally you ok?"   
  
"Duo I didn't know you cared." She hesitated then blushing she leaned forward. "I'm more than fine. Wufei and I well."   
  
"What? Come on spill."   
  
"Well, we're expecting a baby."   
  
Duo grabbed her hands. "No.." She smiled mysteriously. "Alright Sally," he jumped up pulling her into a hug.   
  
She laughed as he swung her around. "Duo easy."   
  
Sitting her down he smiled, "don't worry it'll be our secret until you tell everyone. I thought Wufei looked more arrogant than usual."  
  
Sally chuckled, "yes he's pleased we both are but when I told Lady Anne, Lucrezia insisted no more missions until after the baby was born."   
  
"She did hmm?"   
  
"So what can I do for you? Now that I'm on Admin, I'm swamped so unless you came for a reason." she trailed off.   
  
Duo nodded, "go away. I wanted to ask a favor before we grab Lena and make her go home."   
  
Sally half stood. "She's here? She needs to be home resting."   
  
Duo grabbed her hand stilling her, "not to worry Heero's on his way and I'm putting my money on him." He unzipped his jacket and pulled out a bloody shirt. Sally stared curiously at the shirt then his face for understanding. "Sally I need you to tell me what you can about the guy this shirt belongs to."   
  
She slowly sat down taking the shirt she stared at the torn stained condition choosing her words with care. "Duo I barely have time for my own work, besides I'm not a psychic."   
  
He frowned, "I know Sally but you can do some tests on the bloodstains and stuff right?"   
  
"Duo maybe I can help more if you told me what you're looking for?" He remained silent holding her gaze. "This is about the guy that Wufei was watching isn't it?" She probed.   
  
"This has nothing to do with the mission Sally I swear I just."   
  
"Duo as your friend what you say to me remains between us."   
  
"Sally I need to know who he is. He looks so much like Heero. I watched them fight. Heero didn't say but I think this guy's just as strong as Heero Sal."   
  
She studied him thoughtfully; "Duo I could probably tell more if you brought him into the lab." He was already shaking his head. She stared at him before lowering her gaze to the shirt. "Ok Duo, I have Heero's medical info on file I'll see what I can do and as soon as I know something I'll be in touch.   
  
Duo leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Sally you're an angel."   
  
"Yeah yeah, you owe me lunch."   
  
Duo stood and stretched, "you find me some answers and I'll treat you and the grouch to dinner at the restaurant of your choice."   
  
Sally laughed, "your on now get out of here so I can get started."   
  
He grinned, "I'm gone."   
  
Once the door was shut Sally's brow furrowed. Turning to her computer she typed a few commands and pulled up the security camera from conference room three. Highlighting the subject, she froze the frame then enhancing the picture she filled the monitor with the subject. Sally gasped. She could see why Duo wanted to know but what she found equally puzzling was why he hadn't mentioned the resemblance to him. Or maybe he hadn't noticed. Who is he? Don't you mean who is he's related to? She smiled anytime she got to revisit her previous profession was an invigorating feeling add a mystery to it to make it a challenge and this was going to be fun. Besides she tapped her nail absently against her teeth Admin sucked and she was just bored enough and curious enough to want to know what the story was as well.   
  
***  
  
Heero pushed the door open to the outer office and gestured him in. Approaching the desk he stood there silently until Miriam looked up. Smiling a strained smile in acknowledgment she gestured to the correspondence. "Get well cards." She glanced at the clock her eyes widening.   
  
"She took a break yet?"   
  
She shook her head sadly before she slid a curious glance at the man beside him. "Shall I beep her?"   
  
"No I'll handle it." Heero moved toward her door pausing he could hear the strain in her voice from there. Heero glanced over his shoulder, his eyebrow lifted quizzically.   
  
"She insisted on handling the condolence calls herself."   
  
Heero silently opened the door, without looking back to see if he was followed, he moved through the room intent on reaching the figure dominated by the desk. Gabriel looked around curiously it seemed deliberately austere as he leaned against shelves built into the wall. There was no clue or tell tale signs about who the woman within really was. He sighed pulling his gaze away from Heero kneeling by her chair he rubbed the back of his neck. This was the last place he wanted to be it's one thing to intellectually know the woman before him loved his father unconditionally. But to be faced with it when his feelings for her were so strong as well was another story.   
  
He hated it, hated Heero, and hated himself and her for making him feel so out of control. His gaze grew icy as he watched Heero stroke her cheek he knew Heero loved his dad unconditionally but he also knew better than most Heero also loved Relena. They looked so right together unknowingly they complimented one another. He smiled savagely unlike him he was too dark, too tall, too hard someone as delicate as her wouldn't last long with him.   
  
"Their something else when they're together aren't they?" Gabriel flinched Duo had come up behind him without making a sound.   
  
He shrugged indifferently, "evidently it doesn't seem to bother you too much."   
  
Duo smiled watching the two of them murmuring quietly to one another. "It did in the beginning, hard to compete against the dove of peace. Took me a while to realize I didn't have to oddly enough it was Lena herself who taught me that. As much as she loves him she wants him happy and she knows we're happiest when we're together."   
  
Gabriel gave Duo a brittle smile, "he's in love with her as well." Duo gave him a level stare before glancing away. "Yes he is."   
  
"How do you stand it?" Gabriel watched Duo watching them when it hit him. "You love her as well," he murmured in a slightly arrested tone. All those times he had heard them talk he had thought it was only Heero but it was both of them.   
  
Duo laughed softly at his expression. "It's hard not to love someone that loves everyone so unstintingly. Besides so do you. The good news is you survived a possesive older brother, the bad news now you have to survive us." He said in an amused tone before moving in the room to join them.   
  
Seething Gabriel raked his hands through his hair. "Fuck"   
  
"Ok Princess, you've been up long enough good thing I'm a softie or I would paddle your butt. Heero stood and stepped back as Relena swung around and smiled sadly. Her eyes widened when she saw Gabriel leaning against the wall but other than that she remained quiet withdrawn even. Duo frowned glancing down at the picture laying halfway out of the folder his finger pulled it out. "Ah Lena." He moved around the desk and knelt.  
  
She shook her head, "I had to do it. I had to don't be angry. He thanked me Duo for taking the time to call," she couldn't keep the tears from her eyes or her voice. "He lost his wife and his daughter and he was worried about me damaging my health. I just couldn't do it I kept putting it off until there were none left and I had to call him he was the last. He didn't blame me," she whispered brokenly. "Even though it was my fault. Look Duo doesn't she look so sweet she has.. Had eyes the same shade as Trowa's aren't they beautiful? Her fist clenched against the arm of the chair. How does someone recover from something like this? Their having a candle light vigil I need to.."   
  
Duo and Heero traded worried glances as the jumble of phrases finally dwindled and stopped Duo softened his expression. "Shssh you haven't done anything wrong except skip out on the Doc and a candle light service sounds beautiful. But rest first," he crooned. Duo stood picking her up from the chair he cradled her gently against his chest. He hovered over her protectively murmuring soothing nonsense as he continued toward the door.   
  
As they passed by him Gabriel could see her eyes were already closed once they left the room he pushed himself up and joined Heero at the desk. Turning the picture toward him, he stared down at a photo of the family, ah hell all his anger and jealousy fled leaving him feeling strangely protective. "She do this kind of stuff allot?" He asked without any appreciable emotion.   
  
When he didn't get an answer he looked up to see Heero staring at him enigmatically. "You can't stop her you can only be there to give her the balance she needs when it all becomes too much for her."  
  
Gabriel smiled, but it was a humorless smile. "It doesn't have anything to do with me."   
  
Heero stared at him skeptically. "Let's go you can ride Duo's bike." Gabriel frowned uneasily, "what about those two?"   
  
"Relena has a car and a driver at her disposal we'll be back up." Heero paused at Miriam's desk. "She's gone for the day, we're going to try for tomorrow as well but I'm not holding my breath. Can you lock up please?"  
  
Miriam smiled wanly, "no problem.   
  
"Thank you." Heero inclined his head politely, before quietly gliding after Duo and Relena. Gabriel stood there watching his brow furrowed. He just didn't get it and unfortunately he wouldn't have enough time to try and figure them out either.   
  
Miriam smiled in sympathy. "Don't try." He looked at her blankly for a moment having forgotten she was even there. Mistaking his expression she elaborated. "Don't try to figure them out it will make you crazy. Just accept it."   
  
He gave her a strange look. "You get a lot of people, do you looking dazed after hanging around the minister and her entourage?"   
  
Miriam laughed at the image. "In the beginning, especially those trying to figure out the dynamics between her,Duo and Yuy but like I said in the end they give it up and just enjoy.   
  
He lifted his eyebrow; "enjoy?" he said sardonically.   
  
She studied him with eyes that saw more than he wanted her to, and whatever it was she saw must have been something she liked because she nodded. "Unconditional love and acceptance. Most just surrender and enjoy being included within the magic circle. It's a beautiful thing and before you know it analyzing and giving it tags just doesn't seem so important anymore."   
  
He smiled fatalistically, "magic circle hmm? From where I'm standing it doesn't look like there's room for anyone else." He shoved his hands into his jacket, "thanks for the edification though." Miriam smiled compassionately as she watched him disappear out the door.   



	9. Inside Out

Title: Chimera  
Author: Amber  
Pairings: Not Sure Yet but there will definitely be Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Any new OC belongs to said author and her imagination.  
  
Inside Out  
  
  
The next few days were torture yet if he was being completely honest also some of the most incredible times of his life. After they brought Relena home, a gloom seemed to linger over the people and the house sucking the very life out of everything and one. Heero and Duo alternated between hovering over Relena and watching him with guarded eyes. And he.. well he watched her bleed for strangers and ached at not being able to help.   
  
He played by their rules until the third night, then slipped out tracking the next link in the chain. Gabriel couldn't be there for her like he wanted so he went out and did what he was good at. He destroyed; he removed every possible avenue Thorne Industries had to harm Relena.   
  
He obliterated their financial base as well as sending a file of involved personnel to the Preventers. Then, he went after Mark Thorne head of the company, for one of the largest equipment manufacturers responsible for maintaining the colonies upkeep. Except, somewhere along the line their greed became voracious and their sideline became weapons. All they needed was to remove what they considered the impediment to their plans. Relena, the leading proponent for downsizing of weapons.   
  
Gabriel stood there impervious, as Thorne begged for his life. When suddenly, the image of Relena lost and hurt, because others had gotten killed superimposed over Thorne's begging. His eyes hardened, and under his cold gaze Thorne's pleas dwindled as the sickening realization set in he had met someone for once he couldn't bribe or manipulate. For the first time in thirty years, he prayed as he stared into the eyes of death.  
  
When Gabriel returned that morning he slipped in the way he left only to find his absence hadn't gone unnoticed. Heero's gaze swept over him with an unreadable expression, he waited tense for what Heero's final decision would be. After a moment Heero slid the safety on his gun and silently left the room. The next day when the news broke about Thorne's tragic accident other than a knowing look Heero let the matter drop.   
  
His thoughts turned once more, to the object of his fascination it was a surreal experience the last few days watching her grieve. He couldn't believe anyone was that selfless even though the proof was right there in front of him. Except, they weren't really strangers she was mourning were they? Relena had taken them and made them a part of her, and because she had it was now personal instead of merely faceless names in another long list of tragedies. Senseless sure but in his world an accepted part of life, one he had become inured to until her.   
  
Most of the time there was an odd shifting, a clenching in his chest near the region of his heart that was damn disconcerting whenever he thought about her or was near her. Clinically, he noticed his elevated heart rate and shortness of breath and cursed, conceding he had lost control of this thing these feelings long ago. Objectivity was a thing of the past. All those years he watched her, visited her, loved her had been nothing compared to the reality of her. Noin had been right she was so much more than what he dreamed of and now that he knew, now that she had broken his barriers, leaving her was something he wasn't sure he knew how to do.   
  
Gabriel looked thoughtfully around the room the guest room. But he could still see small personal touches added to the room that reflected the personalities of those within the house. The watercolors on the walls soothed making a visitor feel more at ease. A bed that beckoned with all its lushness making him think of things better off forgotten, he could see Duo's fine hand in that. His eyes continued around the room taking in shelves that were built into the wall holding everything from books, to games, to an entertainment system and computer. The sophistication and quality was without a doubt Heero's contribution.   
  
If the bedroom was fit for a king, the bathroom was the Queen's. Gabriel smiled faintly or the Princess's. A sunken tub big enough for three people dominated the room, plush rugs were scattered through out, plants over flowed from a bay window adding to the effect encouraging one to linger, to forget and soak one's cares away while appreciating natures beauty beyond.   
  
Gabriel collapsed on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm, he willed himself to sleep hell he never slept well, snatches at a time at most. But then no one had been sleeping well not since the attack on Relena.. For some reason tonight he was especially tense Heero was away on business. Duo had elected to stay behind for guard duty; no surprise there they didn't trust him alone with Relena. Gabriel dropped his arm to the bed, his lips thinning with irritation who was he kidding he knew what was eating him. He had found a kind of strange peace staying here, until he came down the hall earlier tonight and caught a glimpse of Duo and Relena through the crack in the door. He had froze.   
  
She sat there in a t-shirt, lost within the sybaritic splendor of Duo and Heero's huge bed brushing Duo's hair. From the expression on Duo's face, he looked like he was in heaven. The muscles in Gabriel's stomach knotted painfully, staying here facing the reality of the three of them had been a bad idea. He just realized at the moment, he wasn't handling what he was seeing very well at all. There was a wistful look on her face as she ran the brush through his hair; god knows he didn't know how long he stood there, watching the casual intimacy between the two before he realized he was holding his breath.  
  
Gabriel watched her blink, like a sleeper waking from a long nap she placed the brush on the nightstand. Relena slid her fingers through Duo's hair in a final caress, and then rising up on her knees she draped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Gabriel felt every muscle tighten, in a small corner of his mind, he could hear himself screaming no as she kissed Duo's cheek.   
  
O god, how he wanted to close his eyes. He ordered himself to turn away, his jaw ached where the muscles bunched and contracted in rhythm to his pounding heart. And then, the pounding stopped and his muscles relaxed one by one, as she slid from the bed and bid him goodnight. Duo took her hand and kissed it, and then closing his eyes he leaned his cheek against her hand. Gabriel stood there a few minutes longer willing her to leave. When she finally turned and moved toward the door, he silently continued down the hall without anyone knowing he was there which was pretty much the commentary of his life.   
  
So here he lay hours later, his senses turned outward, wound tighter than a spring. When something changed so subtly he wasn't sure that it wasn't in part his imagination. Gabriel lifted his head; sliding his hand underneath the pillow, he grabbed his gun and killed the light, before he rolled to his feet all in one smooth movement. Gabriel glided toward the door, pulling it open he gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the dark before he moved silently down the hall. He made a circuit of the house and grounds and found nothing so why was he so dissatisfied? Maybe, because he was tired of keeping his distance when all he wanted to do was wrap himself in her and lock out the world. Gabriel blinked, he didn't quite trust what he was seeing, he found himself in front of her bedroom door without even realizing it. He smiled ruefully, he wasn't exactly dressed for a royal visit but he'd be in and out there without her ever knowing it. He just needed to make sure she was safe.  
  
Gabriel tilted his head toward the door listening for sounds within then silently opened it and slipped through. He searched the room with curious eyes, deliberately keeping his gaze from the bed, drawing out the anticipation as long as he could. Here, were more watercolors on the walls it pleased him to know he had guessed correctly. Slowly moving deeper into the room, his fingers trailed along the smooth surface of the furniture, fingertips lightly thrummed the bristles of her brush, setting off a tingle in his fingertips that ended with a shiver coursing up his spine.   
  
He stopped. Staring wide-eyed at his hazy image within the mirror, the room was silent except for her slow and steady breathing, it made him feel oddly at peace being here seeing a side of her few seldom got the chance to. He lifted a delicate glass container and removed the stopper. It was the light floral scent, he had come to associate with Relena returning the stopper he tilted it trying to see a name but there was none. That meant exclusivity and big money. He returned it gently, reluctantly almost, then turned, delaying the moment as long as he could, some how knowing nothing would quite ever be the same again.   
  
His eyes traveled slowly upward, the bed like Heero's was huge but unlike theirs tall, slender, bedposts soared upward into some kind of canopy draped with yards of sheer filmy material. The material covering the bed was smooth and cool to the touch, he trailed his fingers along a comforter that was whisper soft, begging a person to linger within it's satiny folds. All in all, it was a bed fitting a princess. His heart started a tempo that rivaled a marching band as his eyes continued up the bed. Gabriel didn't remember consciously moving, but at some point he drew closer to the bed. Moonlight filtered through the curtains, throwing the room into gloom relieved only by the splashes of silver, that was Relena's skin and hair. Hair that spilled off the pillows, and down the sides of the bed in artless abandon, coaxing those fortunate enough to see it, to draw closer and linger within it's silken tresses.   
  
She seemed so small and defenseless lying there barely noticeable among the mounds of covers and pillows. As once before, he found himself reaching for a strand of her hair before he could talk himself out of it, rubbing the silky softness between his fingers, savoring the feel before he opened his fingers to release them. Silver strands clung lovingly to his fingers, as if having a will of their own, seemingly as reluctant to go, as he was to let them go. But let them he did, he slipped his hand away, fingers trailing reluctantly through the silky strands of her hair until, once again, they no longer touched. Letting out a carefully hushed breath, he slid his gun into the small of his back before he let himself see her sleeping countenance.   
  
Gabriel swallowed heavily, wanting to be away, anywhere but here. She looked; like she did while she was still in the capsule. Gone. Completely devoid of anything that was intrinsically definably Relena. And he hated it; his expression darkened as his thoughts did. His first instinct was to wake her. O, how he wanted her to open her eyes, it was so intense he shook with it, clenching his fists he forced himself to take a step back. In the middle of taking another step back, she opened her eyes and locked her gaze on his, as if the sheer intensity of his thoughts, his feelings had alone woke her.   
  
Relena leaned up on her elbow and blinked sleepily. "Gabriel?"   
  
O God, that's the last thing he wanted. Her shirt shifted, sliding off her shoulder. She looked so sexy, so damn huggable, he wanted nothing more than to pull back the bedclothes and join her. He swallowed trying to get moisture to a throat that suddenly seemed entirely too dry. " Shh, it's all right I heard a noise and I was just checking to make sure you were all right."   
  
Her eyes seemed to sharpen and clear as she focused on his face, rising up on her arm she stretched a hand toward him. "What's wrong?" she whispered   
  
Gabriel exhaled making a conscious effort to relax. He shook his head, "nothing. Go back to sleep."   
  
Relena shifted, pulling the covers higher she winced a bit as stitches pulled taut then sat up on the bed studying him. "When are you and Heero going to tell me what this is all about?"  
  
He shrugged dismissingly. "There's nothing to tell."   
  
She smiled just a faint curve of her lips and then it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Everyone, so determined to protect me. Do I really seem that fragile?" She looked down hiding her expression in a fall of hair.   
  
He moved closer sitting on the edge of the bed. "No, not fragile, to good to be true. It causes people to not want to take the risk in finding out what could happen." He lifted her chin with his knuckle. "It make's those that care determined to keep you safe. Is that so terrible?"   
  
She searched his eyes before shaking her head. "No, but keeping secrets doesn't protect, in the long run it always seems to cause more pain."   
  
"Not this time princess," he replied cryptically.   
  
She nodded, "and when this is all over then what?"   
  
He took her hand clasping it between his stilling its restless movement. "Then your life returns too normal and mine." He shrugged leaving it unsaid.  
  
"You'll return home?" She sought his eyes searchingly.   
  
"Ah what's home?" His lips curved gently, "if your safe I'll have accomplished everything I needed to."   
  
"What about family?" He shook his head.   
  
Relena bit her lip, "I'm sorry. You.. You could stay we could become." He shook his head before she could finish. "I'll never see you again will I?"   
  
He cupped her face, "will you miss me angel?"   
  
"Yes. Yes I will .. I feel at times like I know you, have always known you. Why did I feel so close to you so quickly?"  
  
He exhaled raggedly, "your killing me slowly here." He cupped her face, "once your safe you will have your whole life ahead of you. You'll forget me."   
  
She shook her head. "I don't think so," she whispered. Relena lifted her hand, her fingers gently trailing through his long hair, "you feel it too don't you?"   
  
He pulled slowly away, looking down at the hand he still held to hide his expression. "I don't run well with a crowd Relena it would never work out." He told her mocking himself for his cowardice. 'Why couldn't he just tell her he was jealous of her closeness with Heero and Duo and didn't want to share?'   
  
"It won't work," he head jerked up. "What?" He said warily.   
  
Relena smiled gently. "Duo, does the same thing. The more important it is to him, the more sarcastic he becomes to throw everyone off."   
  
He smiled wryly lifting her hand he placed it over his heart. "You think you've got me all figured don't you angel?"   
  
"No, not really, but give me time and the chance." She bit her lip nervously; "I haven't felt this way in a long time."   
  
He leaned his forehead gently against hers. "I can't stay," he said hoarsely. 'God, how I want to though.'   
  
"I promised myself, I would never again beg someone not to leave me. But for whatever time I have left in this world I don't want to have regrets about not doing something about the way I feel right now."   
  
He leaned in moving his mouth to hers, speaking against her moist parted lips. "What am I going to do with you?" 'How do I fight myself and you?'  
  
"Be with me," she whispered against his lips. "Just for a little while, whether it lasts for a day or a year. She pulled back taking his hands, pulling on them gently. Just for a little while, there is no tomorrow, you're not leaving, and we have all the time in the world."  
  
Gabriel followed her down onto the bed; leaning over her he captured her lips in a tender kiss that quickly deepened into something hungrier. "God help me, I may be killed for this tomorrow but tonight I can't deny either one of us." His dark blue eyes narrowed to heavy-lidded slits that glittered intensely. "I love you," he murmured, his hoarse voice unrecognizable. He whispered against her ear. "I've always, loved you."   
  
He dropped his mouth to the side of her neck, audibly suckling the skin there before he trailed hot kisses, alternated with languid licks of his tongue along the curve of her jaw. "Relena," his voice was a throaty, uncertain whisper. "I'll be careful of your wound." With a shivery sigh, her eyes fluttered open and met his own with a look of trust and acceptance.   
  
Then she smiled a smile, which seemed to illuminate them both in the wonder and beauty of the moment. His nagging voice of reason grew still under the weight of her certainty, he fought it no longer, without taking his eyes from her he pulled his gun out and laid it on her nightstand. As he slid out of his jeans, his last coherent thought as he lost himself in the sultriness of her gaze was if her brother didn't kill him first he would have to stand in line behind Heero and Duo for the pleasure.   
  
  
  
  
Gabriel came awake in a rush, eyes narrowed searching the silent room at a glance before his body subtly relaxed. He turned his head toward the silken body curled against him, almost afraid he had been dreaming again, his breathing stuttered then returned to normal. The gradual lightening of the sky, filtered through the curtains, hiding nothing of the body beside him. The tender thoughts he had been thinking upon waking immediately swung toward desire. Desire, he didn't have time to explore. Pulling his arm reluctantly from under her head, he had one foot on the floor and was trying to slip away without waking her, when eyes that reminded him of the sea at night fluttered and opened. Blinking drowsily she smiled as he placed a finger against her lips.  
  
He slowly drew back from her embrace. "It's almost morning; I should go before the rest of the house wakes." Relena studied him intently, and then she nodded, leaning up on her elbow she made to raise.   
  
He shook his head. "No, stay. I want to remember you today, just like this since I can't have what I really want." He claimed her lips in a kiss, which was both poignantly sweet and achingly painful, almost as if he was bidding her a final goodbye.   
  
Relena shivered at the thought, cold dread seemed to shake off the last of the almost dreamlike quality that seemed to cocoon the lovers in a world of their own. Once again, reality intruded. She watched him with a troubled look, as he pulled his pants on and grabbed his gun shoving it into his pants at the small of his back. Gabriel raked his hands through his hair and looked around the room once more. Muttering under his breath, he swung around and headed toward the door. He halted, leaning his head against the wood. She watched his silent struggle worriedly as the muscles across his back bunched and flexed. When he turned back to her, she let out her breath with a sigh, not realizing she had held it until that moment.   
  
He walked back to her slowly, almost hypnotically, his eyes never leaving hers as he knelt beside the bed. He was torn, she saw that, and so she waited, letting him make the choice knowing nothing else would satisfy her. Relena had learned over the years, that it took two to make a relationship work. And even then, it didn't always succeed just because there are strong emotions on both sides. There were no guarantees to a happy ending.   
  
Finally, he reached out as if in a dream, and slowly drew her to him, his arms closing about her slender body. He cupped her cheek; his thumb caressed her lips as his eyes softly traced her features, almost like he was memorizing them. Then he kissed her, a light brush of lips, then another, before his mouth settled hungrily on hers. Hot and wet, devouring her with a passion, that coaxed her response as well as demanded it. Relena lifted her arms sliding them underneath his hair, she clasped his neck trying to pull him back to bed. He groaned and shifted away, leaning his forehead against hers as he struggled for control.   
  
He slowly, awkwardly, pulled away and stood, taking a moment to adjusting his pants before he smiled down at her wryly, "I'm going now to take a shower." He backed toward the door. "A cold shower."   
  
Relena smiled mischievously, "I have a shower."  
  
He shook his head, "no we're going to do this right. I don't want you to think I'm after your body." Her arched eyebrow spoke volumes. "Ok --only want your body. I want it all princess heart and soul." He smiled recklessly, "and I'll get it too you already love me just a little or last night would have never happened." He slipped through the door before she could reply. Leaning his head against it he drew a shaky breath. Then straightening he absently glanced both ways, before heading back toward his room.   
  
  
Gabriel entered the kitchen. At the site of Duo leaning against the counter drinking coffee he hesitated, but continued on to the cabinet and grabbed a mug. He could feel Duo's eyes boring into his back as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "What the hell are you playing at?"   
  
Gabriel turned, mentally he winced, Duo knew. Somehow he knew and he was pissed. "I didn't know I was playing."   
  
Duo's eyes glittered furiously, "Don't fuck with me, unless you have a death wish."   
  
Gabriel sat his cup down slowly, he had killed for her, bled for her, and now he had finally gotten to love her, he would be damned if he'd let her go without a fight. He smiled savagely, "your welcome to try. What I do, what she does, is none of your business we're both adults." Duo came off the counter in a rush, gun drawn. Gabriel dropped back into crouch, with his gun out when a click of a third gun made him freeze.   
  
"I'm now making it my business, and unlike Duo I will shoot if I don't like your answer. So, someone tell me fast what this is all about?" Duo let his arm fall and stalked to the drawer jerking it open he pulled out a manila folder and tossed it on the table. Gabriel slowly let his hands down, and turned. Warily keeping his eyes on the both of them, he let his eyes drop to the table.   
  
"Duo?"   
  
"I haven't liked this from the beginning, to many coincidences, too many unanswered questions, and to many people acting too damn weird. But hey, I can go with the flow I'm flexible. This shit, takes the cake though."  
  
"Duo.."   
  
"No Heero!" He sliced his hand downward. "I bought into his shit on the off chance he'd keep Lena safe but he's been playing games from the start. Games, I don't intend to put up with."   
  
"If I haven't kept her safe what the hell do you call what I've been doing?" He gritted.   
  
Duo leaned into his face and hissed furiously. "Good question asshole, what were you doing coming out of her room this morning half dressed?" Gabriel lunged, grabbing his shirt at the same time Duo locked his arm around Gabriel's head and slammed his fist upward. Gabriel shoved him, drawing back to counter swing, when he felt himself jerked backward. Duo caught him again across he chin he saw stars for a moment then heard Heero's voice as he pulled Duo away.   
  
Gabriel lifted his hand to his jaw and rotated it. "What pisses you off more that it was me or that she's not playing house with you and Yuy?"   
  
"Enough."   
  
"O, no." Duo continued on as if Heero hadn't spoken. "What pisses me off enough to blow you to hell and back is which freak scientist used Heero's DNA to cook you up without his knowledge."   
  
It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Heero's eyes widened going from Duo to Gabriel. He holstered his gun as he moved toward the table, keeping a steady gaze on Gabriel he opened the folder. The shirt slid into his hand. Gabriel recognized the shirt, his jaw worked continuously as he strove to keep his glance impassive. Heero dropped the shirt, skimming the note before he flipped through the paperwork. He frowned as he read through the findings. Heero looked up, tossing the papers on the table. "I asked you once, if you were an experiment? I asked the wrong question, what are you to me?" His eyes methodically swept over the man before him with an unreadable expression.  
  
"I told you, all I can. I'm to eliminate any and all threats to Relena Darlian you were the ones that insisted I be here to do that."   
  
Duo let a hard laugh slip out. "O right, so now it's our fault you slept with her when you don't intend on staying around," he said brusquely. Heero's mouth tightened angrily, he swung away staring out the kitchen window.   
  
"I would never deliberately hurt her," the words were low and hoarse forced out against every instinct against explaining himself.   
  
Duo fixed him with a cold look. "That remains to be seen, you haven't explained this yet with any satisfaction and I know I for one want an explanation. According to that, Heero is your father."  
  
  
"Good morning, what's..." Relena strolled through the door and halted, her eyes going from one to the other before settling on the bloody shirt lying on the table. The silence lengthened growing uncomfortable. "Has.. something happened?" She tried to catch Gabriel's eye, but he glanced away without answering. "Duo?" He grimaced. Frowning she glanced at Heero's tense back. "Heero?"   
  
Relena cautiously moved toward the table, studying the three of them perplexed she picked up the papers seeking some explanation for the tension, when her hand was grabbed. Startled she looked up and met with Gabriel's stormy gaze.   
  
"Let her go," Heero said coldly. Gabriel's hand twitched, his eyes begged her silently. For what? She couldn't understand, the click of a safety being released sounded loudly in the room. "I won't tell you again."   
  
Gabriel's eyes went blank as he dropped his hand and stepped back. Relena looked at them bewildered, "what has gotten into you guys?" She glanced down at the papers casually then froze. Her brow furrowed as she read the attached post it note out loud. Her voice started out puzzled, then grew progressively raspier by the time she finished.   
  
"Duo, I dug up the records on Heero from when he was held at the Federation Naval Hospital won't be able to tell you 100% without more extensive tests but I'd say forget clone. As incredible as it seems it's a match Heero is this guy's father. Forget dinner will settle for an explanation instead. Call me. Sally."   
  
The doorbell cut through the house with a welcome reprieve, yet no one moved they continued to stand there like a bunch of voyeurs at the scene of a car accident waiting for the climax. Turning pages were loud within the silence of the kitchen as another then another followed then fluttered wildly to the floor. Gabriel swallowed convulsively, as he forced himself to look at her face. There was a blankness, to her gaze a blindness, as if she saw nothing beyond her shock. When he left her this morning, her skin had taken on a rosy glow that screamed satisfaction and contentment, now she looked like every bit of life had been drained out of her. He flinched, he felt like he had actually taken a hit, far worse than any physical wound he had ever received.   
  
"Well, you gentlemen obviously have things to discuss." She paused for a moment, a look of uncertainty in her face, then finally began again struggling keep her voice steady. "I'll.. leave you to it." The doorbell's peal cut through the house again this time a bit more insistently.   
  
"Lena," Duo began hesitantly.   
  
She lifted her hand for silence, "that's my ride I'll be fi...", drawing a deep breath she turned and silently left the room.   
  
Duo turned. "Heero, go after her. Talk to her."   
  
"No," he said flatly. Heero lifted his gaze, blue eyes glinted dangerously in a face that was unnaturally still. Through the years, not much made Gabriel pause, till now. But calmly meeting the deadly promise in those eyes took everything he had.   
  
"Damn it, Heero!" Duo tossed the remains of his coffee and cup in the sink and stormed out.   
  
Gabriel lost track of how long they stood there, silently waiting for what he didn't think either of them knew, when the front door slammed. The whine of the garage door, followed the angry scream of the motorcycle, as it sped down the driveway into the early morning silence signaling the death knoll, of what had started out as a beautiful day. One, of the few he had ever had.  
  



	10. Turning Point

Title: Chimera  
Author: Amber  
Pairings: Not Sure Yet but there will definitely be Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Any new OC belongs to said author and her imagination.  
  
  
Turning Point  
  
  
The first thing she did when she got to work was lock herself in her office. She had a hour before her first meeting and she intended to make use of every bit of it. A part of her just wanted to go back and redo the entire morning pretend nothing happened sadly though she wasn't one for avoidance. If you pressed right now about how she was feeling betrayed, betrayed was a good description and the tragic thing was she had no right to feel betrayed. Heero and Duo didn't run their life choices through her for approval the fact that they have a child the...same...age as they.. are. Relena stood moving to the window she started laughing at how insane that sounded. How in gods name did they have a child their age? Advances in clone acceleration were still years away until they could find a way to stabilize the mental instability that was a side effect of the forced acceleration.   
  
"Gabriel," she looked upward blinking rapidly as her eyes filled with tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" All he wanted was to go home and he couldn't because of some obligation to her safety. It shouldn't be too hard to guess which bottom feeder wanted her dead a few phone calls and she would make plans. It was time for her to start acting like the Minister time to start utilizing her own sources after all how did they think she found Heero as much as she did. Heero, just thinking about him hurt more than she could say this whole Gabriel fiasco just served as a painful reminder of how insignificant she would become in his life. And it hurt. The discreet tones of her intercom beeped interrupting her dismal thoughts glancing at her wrist watch she smiled sadly right on time it didn't take a genius to figure out who that could be. Moving to initiate the connection she braced herself for the worst.   
  
"Yes, Miriam."   
  
"Mr. Maxwell is here to see you."   
  
"Tell him, I'm busy right now I'll get back to him later." The silence on the com stretched Relena could almost see her secretary in her minds eye putting one and one together and getting two.   
  
"Yes mam." Relena pushed away from her desk and had moved back to the window when the knock came.   
  
"Come on Lena, I'm not going away let me in." The knocking continued for several minutes until silence descended. Then distinct sound of her door being unlocked and opened reached her ears. Relena turned and stared at Duo from across the room as he locked the door and stalked toward her desk.   
  
"Damn it Lena, don't we have enough to worry about with Heero but now you run off?"   
  
She shook her head. "I'm so ashamed."   
  
Duo moved around the desk and pulled her into a hug. "Why," he asked in the same tone.   
  
"I acted like a melodramatic schoolgirl today thinking only of myself when I could see you were hurt and angry too. But no, all I could think of was how betrayed I felt." She clutched Duo to her tighter. "And I have no reason to feel betrayed I'm not his lover, his children wont be mine. But I realized just how little I belonged in his life." She leaned back her eyes staring intensely into his, tears trailing down her face. "God Duo, how have you stood me being around? A constant reminder, a ditz who can't let go."   
  
Duo bent and swung her off her feet moving to her couch he sat down with her on his lap. "Lena I love you. We're not in competition you haven't a mean bone in your body. If you were a selfish bitch I'd shoot you and bury the evidence but your not. We are a family. Do I feel cheated about the kid? Yes I wanted us.. to have children not some stranger showing up already fully grown. I still haven't given up on us being parents so in that sense yes I feel robbed of something precious. Right or wrong that's how I feel."   
  
"Me too," she whispered. Relena laid her head against his chest as the emotional exertion took its toll. "I looked at Heero this morning and.. when he wouldn't tell me. Then Gabriel wouldn't even look at me. Duo, it hurts I liked him, trusted him so much. And Heero it was like we were fifteen again and he was freezing me out all over again."   
  
He closed his eyes as if in pain, "I know babe, I know."  
  
  
Relena worked steadily through lunch; actually it was pretty ironic how her mind operated on automatic pilot, doing the job whether she was bleeding inside or not. When the information she sought came in and it was almost anticlimactic really learning the identity of who wanted her dead so bad. It really didn't surprise her Kevan had always been ambitious, but apparently over the years his desire to win his fathers approval had made him insane. Well to her way of thinking. Buying up pieces of Thorne Industries through a dummy corporation had been clever, but not clever enough those working for her thrived on challenges. That and the fact they were amply rewarded. Kevan was Davron, no amount of middlemen hid that one. The things she saw proven, over and over, were that there was always a paper trail if you looked hard enough for it. And she had.   
  
Relena sighed wearily, rubbing the ache between her eyes, she did feel horrible about Miriam. Telling her the man she was dating was a spy would be a painful betrayal. Miriam had been with her a long time, almost from the beginning. If you had to have bad news broken to you at least have someone that gives a damn about you do it. Still it was something she just wasn't looking forward to.   
  
All that was left was confronting Kevan, and she needed Une for that she wanted nothing left to chance. He would pay for those deaths one-way or the other. She smiled wryly, there was no doubt there would be hell to pay for what she was about to do. Everyone probably wanted to have this finished and over with before she ever found out about it. Not this time this whole affair had her off balance from the beginning it was no wonder everyone felt they had to wrap her in cotton. She hadn't been showing anyone, she could behave like an adult since it began, too much personal life intruding, too much dissatisfaction.  
  
"Ah Kevan, still such a greedy little boy with no thought to the damage you've done," she whispered.   
  
Relena leaned forward initiating her vidphone. When Une answered she smiled politely but with determination. "Lady," she nodded. "I think we can help one another with Senator Swayne and Devron."   
  
Une gazed at her shrewdly, "I have some free time right now. Would you like me to come down?"   
  
Relena shook her head, "I could use the chance to stretch the kinks out."   
Une nodded, "very well I'll see you in five."   
  
"Thank you. Relena stood and swept out of her office stopping long enough to leave instructions with Miriam she left for Une's with every step she felt a little lighter as her sense of purpose returned. Finally. Mentally she shrugged at the imagined reactions this is who she was. She just wasn't one to sit back waiting for a rescue.  
  
  
  
"All right Relena, turn and drop your shirt down a bit. This is the newest model, it's smaller not as bulky but with a stronger receiver, whatever happens we should pick it up."   
  
"This is audio only?"   
  
"Yes." Zechs finished taping it to the small of her back. She shivered. "Nervous?"   
  
Relena shook her head, "cold hands."   
  
"Haven't you heard cold hands, warm heart?" She turned shrugging back into her shirt to see a slight smile of amusement playing on his lips. "O I knew, I just wondered if you would ever feel safe enough to admit it."   
  
"Relena." She lifted her finger placing it over his lips. "I love you, Milliardo."   
  
Lucrezia stopped pacing to turn abruptly it was unraveling to fast there was no way she could safely keep Gabriel and Relena separate now and she knew he wouldn't tamely accept Relena's plan. "Relena, don't do this."   
  
Relena and Zechs exchanged a look before he stood putting things away. "Lu it will be fine."   
  
She shook her head, "this is reckless and unnecessary, between us we have plenty for an arrest."   
  
Relena nodded, "yes but his father has connections if decides to intervene its always possible he could get away with it." Relena's expression became determined, "that is unacceptable."   
  
Noin appealed to Une, "he could shoot her before we reach them to intervene". Une looked thoughtfully at Relena.   
  
"Your looking at the wrong one Lu, she knows with or without her I will go through with this. With assistance I stand a better chance of ending this without anyone else being hurt."   
  
'If he feels trapped he could kill you."  
  
"Even when we were younger, he was the instigator never the instrument," she winced mentally wishing she could make her voice sound more convincing but because she couldn't honesty forced her to accede to the possibility. "But I suppose anything is possible. That's why I was smart enough to not try this on my own."   
  
"Or ask Heero or Duo for help," she guessed shrewdly. "Or Gabriel." Relena stiffened looking at Zechs and Une, "could I have a moment please?"   
  
Milliardo pulled her into a hug his hands tightening a second before he forced himself to let go. He kissed her cheek. "Don't make me regret you talking me into this. To activate the transmitter the patch is on the inside of your wrist I tried to keep it somewhere on you that it would look natural. You always interlock your fingers it's only a stretch from there to reach it. It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't have his own hardware to make sure your not wired so don't start it until your sure he's not suspicious."   
  
Lucrezia shook her head, "Zechs I can't believe your going along with this."   
  
He stopped in front of her and smiled sadly. "When she came to us with this proposal I felt as you. But she's right I..we can't lock her up forever we need to deal with this now. At least with us she's safer than without us." He cupped her cheek gently before leaving the room and closing the door. They stood across from each other silently watching the other.   
  
"You knew. When I sat down and thought about the last few weeks I started seeing the pattern. But even then I couldn't understand the why? You knew all along Gabriel was Heero's son."   
  
A look of surprise filled her eyes. "How?" Relena tried her best, she really did to give her smile that didn't show disappointment but she could feel it falter and die.   
  
"Duo was more attentive than most of us, he became suspicious and called in a favor. I was there this morning when the details became public."  
  
"Relena, I."   
  
She held up her hand. "Don't I've heard the good for me speech before. It very well may be but it doesn't change the hurt. I do find it extraordinary under the circumstances that he shared that knowledge with you." There was a distance in her eyes as her mind followed a path of thought only she could see. Her eyes focused suddenly with a startling clarity. "Lucrezia tell me I'm wrong in what I'm thinking," she said in a voice not quite her own. Lucrezia bit her lip glancing away. "Well not even that then." She laughed a harsh wounded sound, "one less sin to atone for."   
  
Lucrezia jerked her head up, "I can explain." The door slammed open. Surprised they turned together toward six feet of angry male. Gabriel stormed into the room followed by an impassive Heero.   
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" Relena turned picking up her suit jacket with a feigned nonchalance she just didn't feel. She shrugged into it. "My job but I can understand why that shocks you since you've seen no evidence of it until now."   
  
"Bull shit, your job isn't to go against terrorists."   
  
He glared at Noin, "I can't believe your letting her."   
  
"Excuse me, I am a fully functioning adult no one lets me do anything."   
  
"Then act like it," he fired back.   
  
She slowly stalked across to where he stood her eyes flashed a blue incandescence of anger, pain and equal parts hurt brought on by with held truths. Left with nowhere to go it lashed out at the first unfortunate soul to prod it into expression. "No one. No one threatens the peace we all bled sweated and cried for not if I can help it. And that is my job to stop it if I can. It's the only thing I'm good for," she said bitterly.   
  
"Relena," his voice softened hesitantly he touched her arm with his fingertips. "Let me do what I was suppose to. You don't have to be in danger. Please, God! Be angry at me if you must but live to do it. Let me do this one last thing for you," his gaze entreated her. Her eyes softened before sliding a look at Heero.  
  
"I swore years ago, I would never again sit idly by and let myself be rescued specially when I could see first hand the price the rescuer pays." Heero his usually stoic features turned pensive. She moved around him and headed for the door.   
  
"Fuck that, if it means you live to be old and gray I can live with that." She turned her face strangely still, "you will compose yourself. If you interfere I'll have you locked up," her gaze moved around the room to encompass them all. Something close to pain shifted behind her eyes, "besides you have family here you three really should talk." She turned and opened the door. Duo appeared in the opening, he met her gaze with a searching one of his own, before lifting it to study the other occupants.   
  
"Relena." Heero whispered to her retreating back. Her eyes slid closed pain visibly apparent across her face then she gathered her control around her like a cloak eyes fluttered and opened to Duo's understanding gaze. Drawing strength from that she forced a wobbly smile. She touched Duo's arm in thanks before heading out the door.   
  
"Duo keep her safe." He studied Heero impassively before his violet eyes slide over Gabriel and Lucrezia with a glint of anger. He nodded once swinging away.   
  
"Heero," Lucrezia began.   
  
He looked at her coldly cutting her off. "She feels hurt and lied to she wont let me near her."   
  
"What are you the resident expert?" Gabriel snapped before heading after her.   
  
Heero's voice made him pause, "more than you. You should have kept focused on your mission and not screwed around with her feelings. Now your objectivity is impared."   
  
"Screw you at least I have feelings."  
  
"If you go, and you interfere. She wont hesitate to have you removed."   
  
"They can try."   
  
"Une wont try, she will have you removed she doesn't know the specifics. To her you're an unknown element to be removed. And Zechs won't care if he thinks you actions are endangering Relena he'll stop you himself." Hero slid a look at Noin. "Relena will be the only one hurt. Again."  
  
"I don't want to hurt your people, but I finish what I start so stay out of my way. I will do whatever it takes."  
  
"O God, maybe I should have told her," she whispered after he left.   
  
"Hn maybe but its too late now she'll forgive allot of things hope she can forgive what she perceives as our inability to trust her."   
  
  
  
Relena drew a steadying breath mentally going through some relaxation techniques she used when she had to make speeches. Clearing everything from her mind she focused on the bottom line. Getting him off the street and locked up opening a drawer she took a control unit and initiated video recordings it wasn't something she normally liked to do she wanted those within her office to feel confident that whatever went on in her office stayed in her office. But considering the situation their future wariness was something she could live with. When her secretary beeped her on his arrival no one looking at her would know she had a sick knot in her stomach the size of a basketball.   
  
"Send him in Miriam." Relena stood expectantly. The door opened and she met them halfway as Miriam ushered him into the room. "Kevan, I appreciate you meeting with me."   
  
"Ms. Relena, can I get you anything else?"   
  
She looked quizzically at Kevan, "tea?" He grinned shaking his head, "can't stand the stuff I'll take some coffee if you have it."   
  
Relena smiled, "coffee for the Senator and a pot of tea for me Miriam then you can go for the day." She caught his puzzled look before it was quickly smoothed over. Gesturing to the chairs she took a seat watching as he took the other across from her.   
  
"I confess, I'm surprised to get your call with last weeks events I would have thought you would be at home taking some time to recuperate."   
  
"Well with the amount of work.." A knock sounded as Miriam entered carrying a tray. Sitting the tray on the table between them she pour a cup for Kevan.   
  
"Cream sugar?" He shook his head and smiled black is fine.   
  
Nodding she smiled politely before turning to Relena. "Shall I pour?"  
  
Relena shook her head, "no that's fine. Thank you for staying Miriam." She nodded once then bid them a subdued goodnight.   
  
Kevan watched her go with a bemused smile, "is it me?"   
  
Relena smiled lifting the pot and pouring her tea. "No, Miriam is having trouble with her young man." Relena glanced at him from beneath her lashes she thought she saw a flash of unease but nothing to suggest he was suspicious. She added cream and sugar before she leaned back in an appearance of ease. Her eyes drifted over him mentally comparing memories of yesterday to the man before her not bothering to hide the intense scrutiny she was sending his way. They drank in silence before he sat the cup down.   
  
"Alright Relena, would you like to tell me what this is about I thought perhaps this was for pleasure but it's not is it?"   
  
She took another sip of her tea sending him a level glance. "No Kevan, it isn't. I called you here like this for the truth it's just you and I here. Did you really think you could get away with it?" He stiffened then forced himself to relax portraying innocent confusion. She took another sip of tea and sighed. "I confess I'm disappointed Kevan, when someone is as single mindedly determined for my death as you are I'd think you would at least credit me with some intelligence."   
  
His eyes went opaque as leaned into his pocket and clicked a cylinder device the steady flashing of the green light seemed to give him some of his confidence back he sat it on the table between them. She glanced once at the cylinder and sighed was nothing in her life ever easy she'd have to hope he wouldn't notice.   
  
"How did you find out it was me?"   
  
"I made it my business to know." He nodded smiling at her. "I have all the evidence I need Kevan. What I don't have is, understanding." She shifted clasping her hands, her nail grazed the patch and from the corner of her eye the green light went yellow.   
  
"You know Relena,I can tie your accusations up in court for months and the recordings," he glanced a the cylinder. "Is inadmissible." She nodded, "true Kevan but I'm gambling with treason they wont be you tried to rob us of our peace with your greed. And for what?"   
  
He laughed coldly, "what do you know about it from pampered princess, to queen, to politician, without breaking a sweat, while the rest of us had to crawl and scratch our way through life to get anywhere."   
  
Don't, give me that Kevan I know where your from, you have a wealthy family as well as significant personal wealth. Mine or my lack there of, is not an adequate reason for your greed nor the indiscriminant taking of life. You tried to have me killed and innocent people paid the price. Their blood is on your conscience if I could be sure you had one."   
  
He smiled wryly, "it wasn't personal Relena its just business."   
  
"Perhaps, that's the problem."   
  
Relena stood and moved around the desk she was reaching for the phone when she heard the click of a safety being removed. Looking up, she stared calmly at the gun. "Give it up Kevan. You have a chance for a life sentence. Shoot me and you'll get the death penalty for sure. Your many things but I don't think even you have the stomach to do your own dirty work."   
  
"You know your problem Relena, you're so disgustingly sanctimonious and just don't know when to shut up." The door slammed open and someone dove into the room. Kevan whirled to fire. Relena dropped down behind her desk.   
  
"Don't kill him," she yelled. "We got him." She heard another shot reaching up she pulled her hand held computer down. Peeking up looked to see if her was watching when he turned to fire again she flung her palm unit at his head.   
  
There was a thud of a body falling then silence.  
  
Warily, she pulled herself up Kevan had a rather sharp knife sticking from his dead. She swallowed heavily, "no."   
  
Gabriel came toward her and pulled her abruptly into a hug. His arms were rock hard and tense as he clasped her desperately close. "God, I wanted to spare you this I," she faltered. She looked back at him with tears, "wanted you to stay. I know I didn't behave well today but it was such a shock. I just..."  
  
He cupped her face and shook his head capturing her mouth in a desperate kiss. "I would never have let him live. As long as he was alive, he was a danger to you. Remember me, Princess remember me kindly. Don't hate me, because I have to leave. I do love you more than life itself."  
  
Her hands clenched in his arms, "I lied," she whispered hoarsely. "Stay." Stay and let's see if this is can become more." He kissed her again the sound of people approaching had him glance toward the door. Torn he stood there a moment longer before he closed his eyes as if in pain. Looking around the room he glanced upward moving to her desk he lept up shoving aside the paneling and pulled himself up holding her gaze until the last possible second he smiled a singular sweet smile full of hope and peace a smile the such dreams are made. "I love you angel, live. Live for me.." And then he disappeared from view.   
  
Heero came running into the room barely glancing at the body he slowed as he approached her. Putting his gun away, he hesitantly made as if to hold her then faltered. They stared at each other wanting to bridge the distance. He could have lost her today; he knew once again his inability to know the right thing to do when he felt too much had inadvertently pushed her away. And she because for one brief moment she had found someone that could have given her the love she so desperately wanted. He lifted his hand; his shields down a strangely pleading look on his face. Relena moved forward, tucking her head into the space beneath his chin, her arms sliding home around his waist.   
  
"He's gone Heero; he's gone for good this time." Heero released a tiny sigh of relief that he couldn't admit to himself, much less her and hoped she was right. Instead he said what she needed to hear.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry."   
  
  
  
  
*** *** ***   
  
The kids laughed and giggled among themselves as they wandered through the Government building. The guide groaned chanting it's almost over like a mantra. She had finally gotten to the last portion of the tour, usually from here on out the little monsters showed the most interest. It figured it was thier most bloody era. As soon as the Mecha models were spotted interest peaked.   
  
She cleared her throat for their attention, and began in a tone loud enough to carry to the back. "We've come to the section of our history, where the Colonies rebelled against the Alliance. A significant point in our history, because it was the first step for the colonies in claiming their independence but as you can see it wasn't simple or clear cut. It was a long and bloody war, and the tide turned many times, giving rise to several rebellions afterward. OZ, White Fang, the Eve War with Dekim Barton and Marimeia Kushrenada." A small boy in the back raised his hand.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Whose the girl?"   
  
"Ah, Relena Peacecraft . She along with the Gundam pilots was one of the most significant contributors to the peace you enjoy today. One of two surviving heirs, to the Sanc kingdom a pacifist nation, destroyed because of its peaceful beliefs. It was thought they were dead when the King and Queen were killed because she and her brother disappeared. Actually, she was smuggled out and adopted by Vice Foreign Minister Darlian at the time. Her brother remained more obscure. Some say he worked for OZ . Many, said he was closely aligned with the Gundams. Others dispute that, and say it was the Princess herself that was aligned with the Gundams and site as proof the fact that she lived with two of the former pilots until her death. If you'll look closely, along either sides of the room you'll see the holograms of the Gundams with each corresponding pilot and a brief biography."   
  
Shifting her aching feet she watched them spread out across the room. She sighed preparing to give them the full spiel. "Here we have the two Gundams that Milliardo Peacecraft also know as Zechs Merquis used. At one point he was reputed to be the leader of White Fang and not only tried to kill his own sister but destroy the Earth with the ship Libra to make his point about wars. Whichever version, Relena Peacecraft went from Queen of the World at fifteen to later becoming Vice Foreign Minister all before she reached her majority. Two girls giggled then one raised her hand.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Blushing she grinned. "Which one did she pick?"   
  
The young woman frowned looking to the actual portrait painted of the minister in her later years. She stood between two men, both impossibly handsome with three children surrounding them. One boy with long dark hair and eyes of midnight blue, looked older than his siblings. He stared solemnly ahead, a slight twinkle in his eyes. A puzzling contradiction, that seemed to sum up the unusual aspect of the Minister's home life out. The young girl with long blonde hair and violet eyes stared out at the world with laughing eyes an open book for all to see. The young man with a long brown braid and Prussian blue eyes had a gentle half smile curving his lips as if he knew something no one else did. It looked like a typically happy family   
  
Unless you looked deeper, the Minister's eyes held ones attention the most. There was a haunting sadness there despite the smile. It was, the sort of look that one usually expected on someone who had loved deeply and lost. Despite that it was obvious that there was love between those with her in the portrait. More contradictions. The woman sighed sadly; if there was no happy ever after for her with two men then her own prospects were truly dismal.   
  
"No she never married, the reasons vary as well as the stories. Some said she loved and lost. Many felt, because she was so closely intertwined with Heero Yuy she couldn't bare to be separated from him even after he made Duo Maxwell his life partner. There was even talk Duo Maxwell was in love with her. We'll never know. What is fact is Relena Peacecraft Darlian had three children and remained with the two pilots the rest of her life."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fini  
  
  
  
Author note: This may seem rushed I apologize writing this week was difficult. This may read incomplete. I did that for several reasons I scrapped what I originally planed and changed it. I didn't have the heart after NYC tragedy to write the words that would seal Gabriel's fate. So I purposely left things open to the possibilities or that small window of hope. I know I needed that after this week. I hope those reading this wont think to badly off me.  
  
Peace Amber.   



End file.
